Gotham II
by TEDOG
Summary: Sequel and set Several months after the events Gotham. Bruce Wayne makes Sean a offer of merging their two companies together making them both owners of them at the same time Sean Ornelas no longer a street boy and is a billionaire now and at the same time is having a lot of trouble adjusting to new life and having news reporter people following him everywhere he goes.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham II

At City Hall with a bunch of channel networks and radio crews there to be broadcast.

"It is my great privilege and honor to present Sean Ornelas here today", The Mayor of Gotham said. Thank you mayor, Sean says as he shakes his hand and heads over to the microphone.

"I would like to thank you all for coming thought this whole event thing isn't really necessary, i would like to thank you for it anyway", Sean said.

"There are people out here in Gotham that I know either want me dead or to torture me for the rest of my life."

"They thought they killed my family and me but they were wrong. Dead wrong."

"I know your out there hiding somewhere. But just know this. I will find you and I will find out what happened to my parents if it means going to the very end of the earth or my last breath."

"Either way I will find you and you can guarantee that when I do, you won't be happy and I will have my vengeance for my parents and I will see them again."

Several Months after the events of Gotham

Since Sean Ornelas had reappeared to be alive in Gotham, he has experience several different events from becoming a world known celebrity in less than a hour since the news of his reappearance had spread to getting his first kiss stolen by Selina Kyle to being stuck in cabin with Bruce and their friends in Switzerland to now somehow casual living life at Wayne Manor.

Everywhere Sean goes now, there is always at least one person who recognizes him and asks him for a picture and if possible autograph too.

Alfred, Bruce. and Selina made Sean pose for all those people who came over to see him at the manor and do photo shoots of him, trying out their next summer or spring cloths for their companies promotion.

Selina took the liberty of being Sean so called "Agent" and made numerous amounts of deals with businesses and corporations concerning Sean.

"I'm here right now with Sean Ornelas, the lost young son of Gotham is still with us thank god", News Reporter Christine Rivera said.

"Wait Sean Ornelas was The Actual Sean Ornelas son of billionaires Mark and Mary Ornelas of Ornelas's Enterprise?!", A local street man said.

"Wow I honestly wouldn't of guess that. Mostly cuz he's been living out here on the streets for so long and he looked like the average street kid but... That does explain sometimes when we would see him when either running from either cope or criminals and he would just be running like lightning fast and did all these hurdles and jumps to get away like a cat or cheetah would do", A homeless man says.

"Hello people out there! I'm here with Sean Ornelas on Good Morning Gotham", Kelly Anderson says as Sean comes out from backstage taking a seat on the chair.

* * *

"Sean Ornelas Sean Ornelas!", The crowd of people chanted as they try to get a hand on Sean as he was leaving another photo shoot he had just done for another company.

"I swear these crowds are getting bigger everyday", Sean says uneasily as he pushes his way through the crowd and gets inside his limo safely.

"A good day sir?", The driver ask. No, just another busy day as usual, Sean replied tiredly.

"I really don't get why all these people want to take pictures of me in their companies cloths when I'm so ugly", Sean pouted. "I think their doing it just to make more fun of me".

The limo carrying Sean comes home to Wayne Manor as the gates open up letting them in and closes as soon as the press people and paparazzi come close.

The driver gets out and opens the door for Sean as he steps out of the limo and receives a "Thank you" from him.

Sean walks over to the front door and is about to open it when the driver comes over and stops him saying, "Please allow me sir" and he opens the door receiving another "thank you".

Sean steps inside the manor and is about to go eat dinner when the driver steps infront of him blocking his path saying "Please sir let me take your jacket".

The driver takes off Sean's jacket for him and hangs it and Sean says "Thank you Again", trying his best not to say it in a mean voice.

Sean decides he be better off without dinner for tonight and went running upstairs to his room which was also Bruce's bedroom too and he ignore the questions from Bruce, Selina, and Alfred as he passed by the dining room.

"Whats up with him?", Selina ask curiously.

"I don't know but I'll go check", Bruce says as he gets up from his chair and went upstairs to see what was up with Sean.

Bruce slowly opens the door, peeking  
with his head over to his surprise seeing Sean stomping back and fourth mad and muttering some stuff to himself as he looked upset and then his hairbrush along with some other nice cloths into the bathroom.

"Sean what is it? What's wrong?", Bruce asked as he came into the room walking up to Sean.

"I don't know honestly. It's just that well... Ever since I got revealed to being alive... I don't know, it just hasn't been the same since", Sean says sadly as he takes off his vest.

"Master Ornelas! Forbes Magazine named you number one on their Most sexiest People alive list", Alfred shouted from the downstairs.

"See", Sean said annoyed.

"See what?", Bruce ask.

"Oh never mind. You just don't understand or get it", Sean said.

* * *

A few hours later in the Study

"Hey Sean, how are you doing?", Bruce ask.

"Okay I guess", Sean said answer as he was reading a newspaper. "Better than I would feel with people taking pictures of me. I still get star-struck a lot you know whenever some puts a camera in front of me".

"Oh", Bruce spoke softly.

"Well Sean, I have a very important question and proposition for you", Bruce says as he sits down with Sean on the couch in the Study room

"You have obviously a massive amount of knowledge about Gotham, making money, earning, trading, business", Bruce said.

"Yeah so what about it?", Sean ask.

"I would like for you to become a president, representative, and owner of Wayne's Enterprises with me, merging your company Ornelas's Enterprise and together will be each co chairmen, co presidents, and co representatives of our one whole company together", Bruce said.

"We can find out about our parents murders and if your parents are still alive or not but the main thing is will be doing it together and will unlock the true secrets of our companies and find a way to stop them but only if you do it with me", Bruce said.

Sean face turn from being skeptical to being completely shock and speechless.

"I know it's a lot to ask from you but I know you would love to do that wouldn't you?", Bruce ask.

Sean still speechless couldn't make out or mutter a single word from his mouth.

After about five minutes Sean mouth finally started to make some sound as he stutter saying, "I-I-I caannnttt" and immediately gets up and walks away despite Bruce shouting out his name and for him to come back.

Sean went downstairs and as he was about to go to the study room, Selina happen to walk by and kept starring at him with a big grin.

"Well I didn't know you were gong to be walking looking like that but okay, I can get use to this", Selina said as she kept on smiling and at the same time starring at Sean.

"Selina what on earth are you talking about now?", Sean ask a little annoyed and look down to see he didn't have any pants on.

"Oh shoot", Sean said as he finally understood what Selina was talking and Alfred was walking up from behind and Sean quickly ran hiding behind Alfred saying "Alfred! Help me get upstairs before Selina sees any more of me!". Alfred slowly made his way to the stairs with Sean following precisely every move he made behind him.

Soon when they got to the stairs, Alfred said "Go go go master Ornelas!", and with that said Sean took off fast running upstairs.

"Cmon Alfred!", Selina bellowed stomping her foot. "Why do you always have to stop me from watching a show!"

"Miss Kyles how many times have I told you already! You have already broken over 500 rules in this house and you have only been here for about year or more!", Alfred said madly.

"I know but most of the rules I broke were BEFORE Sean moved in with us so I have A LOT of catching up to do with him!", Selina said as smile with glee.

"You are not allow to do no such thing with Sean or Bruce now don't you understand that!?", Alfred ask.

"Hmm I think so but since you said 'not allow to do' then I'm going to have to do it so I hope you can understand that old man", Selina scowled back and started skipping away happily through the hallway leaving Alfred to slap himself on the forehead saying "Why why why did she have to see the murder of the Waynes...".

* * *

Soon Sean decided to do one of his so called (Leaving without anybody knowing) routines and left the manor.

Of course now usually he doesn't do them alone anymore since a certain someone wants to make sure Sean is safe at all cost, Miss Selina Kyle.

On the rooftop of a building lay's Sean looking down at everything below him.

"Your doing a whole lot better at finding me", Sean said as he felt Selina's presence near him.

"I know right. It only took me like an hour this time. I'm catching up to you Ornelas!", Selina said as she smirk and sat down by Sean on the ledge.

"You know my life use to be so so much different then it is now and just look at me now", Sean said.

"Nobody even knew you still existed Sean. You were like smoke, off the grid and face of the earth and now boom your whole life is on the grid constantly now", Selina said.

"I heard what happen with you and Bruce. His offer and stuff is a really real big deal that you should really take if I were you", Selina said.

"I don't know Selina. I want to but this is going to give me even more attention and publicity than I even have right now", Sean said.

"Well Sean in all fairness, people pursue you more than Bruce", Selina said.

"Why do you do this Selina?", Sean ask.

Selina turn her face looking at Sean questionably saying "What do you mean?".

"You know. Why do you, Bruce, Alfred and other people care about me so much like even Jim and Bullock do?", Sean asked.

"Sean? Why would we not care about you. We're family. We live in the same freakin mansion for god sakes", Selina said as she patted Sean on the back.

"Don't touch me", Sean said as he shook his back.

Selina looked shock at what Sean had just said. Sean soon notice and said "Sorry it's just that, I'm not use to being actually cared for and being look after".

"Okay Sean for like the billionth time. Me, Bruce, Alfred, Jim, and Bullock, WE ALL ARE YOUR FRIENDS!", Selina said loudly into Sean's eardrums.

"Can't you believe that?!", Selina asked.

"I want to believe", Sean said looking straight into Selina eyes for a couple of seconds with her looking back at getting lost in his eyes as before he jumps off the rooftop.

"SEAN!", Selina immediately yelled quickly getting getting up and looking down for Sean but couldn't see any sign of him.

Sean was actually okay and landed perfectly on his feet 10 stories down on a ledge and quickly crawled his way down.

"Ugh Selina's cat skills are starting to rub on me", Sean said to himself disgust. "What happen to falling all the way down to the ground?".

Sean quickly ran his way down the building staircase to the bottom sidewalk and was running across the road causing cars to honk their horns and for some people to get out of their cars and recognize Sean.

* * *

Once Sean go back to the manor he took off his cloths once again, changing into his sweater vest and pants like the one's Bruce usually wears.

He was about to put on his shirt when he somehow notice his reflection in a mirror five feet away from him and slowly started walking towards it.

"Hmmm", Sean said as he turned his body, looking at in the mirror.

"How could Selina, Bruce, Alfred or anybody want to care about someone who is as ugly as me?", Sean asked himself as he starts to think hard about this.

Flashback to Switzerland  
"Though you haven't found any weakness yet, I can see them by just looking at you." Sean cocks his head, curiously. "You have a very low self-image. Though a lot of girls keep telling you you're attractive, nice, sweet and brave, you keep telling them and yourself it's not true.", Sherlock pronounce.

"That's because it's not true. I'm not good looking at all, I'm ugly.", Sean said sadly.

"You are so not ugly!" Selina, Rikki and Annie shout in sync.

Flashback to Barbara Apartment

"Yeah, meet hot Bruce Wayne and hunk Sean Ornelas!" Selina cries excitedly, brandishing her arms widely.

"Could you please stop calling me a hunk?" Sean asks, feeling a little embarrassed, and then mutters; "I'm not a hunk. I'm ugly."

Barbara jumps up from the couch like it's on electricity and heads over to Sean, grabbing one of Jim's old suits on the way and takes Sean by his hand to her very large mirror. She stands still in front of it, holding Sean between her and the mirror. Then, she takes off his hoody.

"You're growing up to be a very handsome good looking young man. Something you can use to your advantage. Your appearance can be a weapon, as powerful as any knife or gun."

"Yeah?" Sean asks, slowly turning around to face her. "What's good has it done you?" Sean throws the suit in her arms and storms off. Bruce pursued.

Present

"No", Sean announces sternly. "They were all just lying so they could make me feel good about myself. Well I am and will always be ugly till I die".

"I don't want to be the future Knight or Knightstalker. I rather not even have a future with everyone always looking and starring away at me and my life", Sean says abruptly about himself.

For those who think they can take me up in a fight. Well there dead wrong, they have no idea who I am but I'm not going to be the Knight or Knightstalker or Nightstalker.

Flashback

Jim, Bullock, and Captain Essen's are at the Gotham Main Bank along with several other cops.

Sean, Bruce, and Selina come running inside obviously ignoring the police tape.

"What does this have to do with me now", Sean ask annoyed.

Sean we found over a 100 billion dollars and stocks left over from your parents company, all of them left in your name, Jim says. "So that means I am..", Sean slowly says.

"YOUR RICH AGAIN KITTY TOY SEAN!", Selina says happily as she hug's Sean squeezing the lights out of him.

"What strange is that this was all deposited in the bank about a few days before your tragic... you know incident", Bullock says as he notices Sean is still a little sensitive when that event is brought up.

"So congratulations Sean Ornelas, your once again a billionaire boy again like Bruce Wayne", Jim said.

"You hear that your a billionaire again! It means you don't have to beat people up or steal people wallets anymore!", Bullock said in a cheering up voice.

"Well people already know who Sean is now so he hasn't had a lot of luck doing it as much as he use too now", Alfred said pleased as he came up from behind the kids.

"Sean? You alright there buddy?", Jim ask causing everyone else to look at Sean as they notice Sean looked lost as he was not moving his body nor his eyes and looked as if he was staring at something.

Sean just continue to look as if he staring into space and Selina and Bruce tried wiping their hands in Sean's way but had no luck.

"Wait this means that Sean is going to get even more publicity and news attention then he is already getting now", Bruce said.

Present

For about half of my life, I was a billionaire kid, for the next half of my life up until a few months ago I was a street kid. Now the question is, Can you take the street hood kid OUT of the billionaire kid?

Over these past few months I have been noticing my streets skills of tracking people's presence have been deteriorating and I haven't practice jujitsu or lift weights in so like a month or so since I been to busy modeling for stupid people who only do it to make fun of how ugly I am.

"What do those street people think? That billionaires don't workout and are lazy or don't care about the city they live in?"

Sean continues to look at himself and finally says, "That's it, I'll show them what kind of billionaire I am, it's time to get back on my gym grind", and he finished changing his cloths and takes some cloths normal and puts them in a bag and walks down stairs to the weight room where he makes sure no body notices and goes in and locks himself in weight room.

* * *

A few hours had pass and no one knew where Sean was.

"Bruce Bruce!", Selina says as she comes through the window.

"Selina what is it, what's wrong?", Bruce ask looking concern.

"It's Sean. I don't know where he is and haven't seen him since he jumped off that roof top we were having a moment on", Selina said real fast, worriedly.

"Wait ROOFTOP MOMENT WHAT!?", Bruce ask hysterically.

"Nothing! But I have no idea where Sean is and I'm afraid he might be in danger of himself", Selina said really fast again as she struggled to calm herself down.

"Selina okay I understand now but you have to be calm and relax", Bruce said trying to calm Selina down when he heard what sounded like furious Alfred shouting.

"MASTER BRUCE WILL YOU PLEASE GET YOUR BEST FRIEND OUT OF THE WEIGHT ROOM!", Alfred shouted from the hall way.

"I think I found him", Bruce said.

Bruce and Selina run over to where Alfred was stand impatiently starring at the door in front of him madly.

"Sean come out", Bruce said.

"What sorry can't hear you and I'm going to be lifting in here for about a couple of days or so", Sean replied.

"Sean your already really really really buff enough like I have already seen you shirtless and naked before, Selina said.

"WHAT SINCE WHEN!?", Sean shouted through the door as he was working on some upper body weights.

"Well I would tell you but I can't cause if I do then I wouldn't be able to see you shirtless anymore", Selina said sadly.

"Wait didn't Alfred already find that bush spot where you hide in and watch Sean take a skinny dip usually?", Bruce ask much to Selina dismay.

"Oh my gosh never mind then just go", Sean said.

"No! I'm breaking in and coming to get you!", Selina purred as she started scratching at the door.

"That's quite enough from you young lady", Alfred said as he picked up Selina from her legs away from the door.

"While I appreciate your efforts to try and get Sean out of there, I must object cause that door is made from a very rare wood and is very hard to find and replace. where I wouldn't want any scratches to mess it up", Alfred said as he carried Selina to her room.

"Sean does this have anything to do about my offer earlier? Cause that is still on the table just so you know", Bruce said.

He receives no answer and the poor billionaire boy walks away sadden.

In the weight room Sean was really giving it all he got as he used every strength and ounce of his body to push it over the limit to work hard and get spectacular results.

Forty five, forty six, forty seven, forty eight, forty nine, fifty, Sean thought in his mind as he finish doing his sixth set of weights for his arms as he finally set the dumbbell down on the bench.

* * *

About a week had pass when Sean finally unlock the door and left the weight room.

Sean had worked out so hard and was really exhausted and for the first time, tired.

Sean had decided to make himself a salad along with a couple pieces of fruit and a big glass of ice cold water.

After he was done eating, Sean had notice the pool from the window and thought it was a good time to go swimming with everyone being out of the manor.

Sean had walk outside and decided to instead go up and get his swim trunk that he would just take off at his cloths and skinny dip.

"Ah this is nice", Sean said to himself as he lay down face upwards floating in the water peacefully.

"I hardly ever get a chance to have some peace and time of my own beside from everyone else", Sean said.

After a few more minutes of relaxing in the pool, Sean had decided it was best to take a shower since he hadn't taken one in a week.

After he got out, Sean had to go all the way downstairs wet since Selina had took all the towels and put them in her room so him and Bruce would have to go through her to get to them.

Luckily for Sean, Selina wasn't here or anybody so it was a easy piece of cake and he even room some more extra towels so that him and Bruce wouldn't have to go through her for awhile.

When Sean had go up to his room, he glance at the mirror and walk towards it turning a bit.

"I think that was the best workout week of my life", Sean said as he notice his abs had gotten even more visible and that his arms looked a bit more muscular and he had gain some more leg muscle too.


	2. Chapter 2

At The Arkham Asylum

Doctor Strange Office

"I have been watching very closely of this Sean Ornelas kid ever since we encounter him several months ago. He interest's me a lot, I must say and no one else has ever been of a big interest to me than him before.", Doctor Strange said.

"I would like to bring him and take blood samples and possibly give him some of the few tests I have prepare for my other patients", Doctor Strange said.

"But how are you going to manage to even catch someone as quick fast and strong as Sean Ornelas?", Mrs. Peabody ask follow by Doctor Strange laughing.

Mrs. Peabody raised her eyebrow at him thinking "That's it, he is completely mad now".

"I will simply bait Sean into coming here by taking what anyone would do for someone they love, his girlfriend Selina Kyle, Doctor Strange said as he began laughing anymore.

"Sean would be a fool not to rescue her, anybody will do anything for love, it's what makes a man weak from the inside and out.", Doctor Strange said.

"Are you sure that's going to work? I don't even think their dating.", Mrs. Peabody said.

"Please I have seen them out on the streets together and think I know enough to see that they at least have a thing for one another. Especially the girl, I once heard her muttering something to herself about how she was in love with Sean and wish that they could be together", Doctor Strange said.

"Plus we are indeed in very very deep trouble times right now and must do everything we can.", Doctor Strange said.

"Very well, just don't get me involve,", Mrs. Peabody said and she left Doctor Strange office.

At the manor Sean was practicing some more jujitsu when suddenly his entire body felt a shocking feeling as if something was wrong.

Alfred and Bruce came barging into the manor shouting Sean's name. Sean got up and ran over to them asking what was wrong.

"These twelve guys came over and took Selina right from us when we we're at the market", Bruce said panicking.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER NOW!", Sean yelled.

"Relax I'll make a phone call to the police to set out a missing person report", Alfred said as he turned around and grabbed a phone. "While you guys stay here and don't do anything-

By the time Alfred had turn around, only Bruce was still standing with a wet trail of water leading out to the the wide open door.

"I don't think Sean heard you so you can't be mad at him right?", Bruce ask softly as Alfred starts to boil up in anger.

* * *

At Indian Hill

"What do you want with me!?", Selina exclaim as she tries to get out of the goon grip but it's no use thought she doesn't give up.

"It's not you that I want, as you are useless to me", Doctor Strange says insulting Selina which only makes her more mad.

"It's him I want!", Doctor Strange says pointing his finger to the TV that is talking about none other than Sean Ornelas like usual.

"My Kitty Toy Sean! You better not lay a hand on him or else I'll claw your eyes out!", Selina threatens which only makes Doctor Strange laugh.

"As you probably already know, Sean is a very unique human being. His hearing is as good as a bat for example. He posses strength, skills, intelligence, fight at a so call early age. It's like tell me something that boy can't do!", Doctor Strange exclaim.

A big crash sound is heard and you can hear a bunch of people were running and the sound of people getting knock and pushed over with a loud thump to the ground.

"Oh I think that's him now", Doctor Strange said as him and Selina heard a bunch of pounding and rumbling.

Sean walks into the lab while wiping some blood off his mouth.

"Sean!", Selina cried out.

"It's alright Selina, I'm  
pretty sure I just got somebody else's blood on my mouth", Sean spoke. And to think I thought I was losing my skills.

"Strange", Sean says turning over looking at the crazy doctor psychopath. "I should of known it was you. You have been keeping low for a lot of time. Too low".

"Hello Sean Ornelas, it's great we finally meet again, after you destroyed my plans with Freeze and Mr. Theo Galavan, Doctor Strange says.

"Ugh Silver", Selina says in disgust as just by the mention Galavan made her remember Silver. "That two fave bitch".

"Indeed", Sean says.

"Look you better let my friend, go before I beat the fucking crap out of you right now".

"Now now Sean be careful of what you say as I think you have forgotten that I have your girlfriend of whatever you guys are", Doctor Strange said as he pulled a gun out and puts it to her forehead.

"You will do what I say or else I will blow her head off".

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS", Sean shouted.

"What are you going to do Sean? Are you going to do the tests for me or will I have to kill her?", Doctor Strange says tauntingly and ready's the trigger on the gun which makes Selina even more nervous.

"Please don't kill her. She hasn't done any thing wrong to you", Sean say as he starts to see Selina getting ready to cry and could tell she was shaking her hands as a show of fright and could sense she was in great fear.

"Fine, I will do whatever you tell me to do", Sean says as cannot stand to see Selina suffer any longer.

"Step into the glass chamber over here", Doctor Strange directs Sean with the gun.

"First drop the gun", Sean directs.

Doctor Strange drops the gun to the floor.

"Now kick it away", Sean order.

Doctor Strange kicks it far into the hall way.

"Now can you step into the chamber now please?", Doctor Strange ask.

"Yes", Sean says as slept steps into the glass chamber.

"Sean don't please!", Selina says now fully crying at this point but not because of the gun to her head anymore, it's Sean.

"Very good, excellent Sean. Keep this up and she mind end up living by being let go unharmed", Doctor Strange said as Sean was completely in the chamber.

Doctor Strange closes the door and locks it shut.

"This machine will test how much your body can withstand the insane amount of electricity flowing through your body while it also checks all your organs, DNA, and much much more stuff you will learn later", Doctor Strange days as he starts to turn up all the small button and circle like button to all Green and even get a setting to dangerously high.

Selina started to see little stats of electricity bolts showing on on the floor Sean was standing on.

Soon Selina sadness turning into fuel of rage and fury and knew she was going to save Sean but how?

Selina had finally been able to use her left leg and back kick the guy holding her in his private part which made him gasp for air and put his hands over it.

Selina quickly knocked out Doctor Strange with a large kick to the head and immediately started pounding on the glass containing Sean which soon made a large crack that shatter into what look like a million pieces, Sean was very much surprise she was able to do something like that.

"What are you standing around for?, Selina ask as she look at the much surprise Sean. "Cmon lets go!", Selina grabbed Sean hand and dragged him out of the laboratory, up the stairs into the door that led to the light outside.

* * *

Sean and Selina didn't stop running till they reach Wayne manor where they finally took a break from all the running the two had done in the study room.

"Selina thanks for saving me and I'm just glad your alright.", Sean said.

"No Sean, I'm glad your alright! I was so scared when the electricity started showing up."

"I was so scared and afraid that something really bad was going to happen to her. I haven't felt this worry since well... I don't know I never felt this feeling so bad in my life.", Sean thought.

Selina smiled at him and Seam smile back assuring her that everything was alright now.

But deep down inside Sean knew that everything was not alright and started to fear for the worst but not showing it on his face.

* * *

Sean mind was full and he wanted to try and clear it so he decided to leave the manor for a bit without saying anything and thought it was best to just chill out at this new exclusive night club he had just heard about opening somewhere in Gotham and it didn't take long for him to find it.

Sean was standing in line with a bunch of people waiting to get into the night club while there was another line where people would just walk on into the club, being let in by the bouncer.

A girl and some of her friends were walking and notice Sean in the other line and immediately started to grab at him like if was a billion dollar bill, telling him that he was way too cute to be waiting.

You should just walk in like all the other hot people do, one of the girls said a slobbery tone. Sean could tell some of these ladies were already drunk.

The bouncer notice the girls stop so he went over to see what was going on.

"What's going on here?", The bouncer asked until he notice the billionaire face.

"Sean Ornelas! What are you doing in this line!?".

"I'm just waiting to get in like the other people infront of me", Sean reply.

This is for the uncool/normal looking people but you are so much more than that Sean so cmon on in", The Bouncer said and with that the girls grabbed Sean pulling him under the ropes and hooked both of his arms into theirs as they walk into the new nightclub before millions of reporters/paparazzi started to circle around the club.

"Sorry you can't go in", The Bouncer said as he halter them from reaching the door.

"We just heard a certain child billionaire Sean Ornelas had enter, is that true?", The reporter ask putting a microphone infront of the bouncer mouth.

"No it was just Bruce Wayne", The bouncer announces.

All the people and reporters grieved and moan and slowly started started to walk while also to check all the alleyways for Sean Ornelas.

Sean went to a bar and was drinking heavily. Soon Sean was all over the club singing, dancing, doing flips, and wherever Sean went, the girls went to. All the other guys in the club started to get jealous and snicker as they look at all their dates circling around the billionaire street boy as they admire his muscles and fantastic look that all boys or men wish they could have but didn't sadly have them.

Alfred had happen to notice Sean and immediately asked him what he was doing and why he hadn't been home yet and Sean replied with a drunk expression "I don't know, why don't you go ask him?".

Sean got up and started making his way out of the club follow be there by a very much worried Alfred. Outside Bruce and Selina were waiting outside the club when they see Sean come out walking like if he his world was spinning around.

"Sean?", Selina asked as she try to get his attention and he kept walking towards the water.

"Is he drunk?", Bruce asked Alfred as he finally manage to make his way out of the club.

"I believe he is indeed and he's heading right for the ledge! Miss Kyle stop him!", Alfred hollered out.

"Sean Sean SEAN!", Selina screamed in a high pitch at the last word as she saw Sean fall over the edge and into the cold waters.

Selina immediately jumped in as she saw Sean struggling to swim and it looked like he was drowning.

"That's weird, Sean is usually a very good swimmer", Bruce said.

"His mind isn't in a good state right now so c'mon", Alfred said as he took Bruce hand and had to go all the way around to reach the shore's.

After awhile Selina had finally manage to lift Sean all the way to the shores as lays on the sand struggling to find the words to say.

Selina looks at Sean worriedly and takes a few of his hair's off his face and he says "You should of let me die", before closing his eyes.

 **Author Note: Hope you guys like it, favorite and follow please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **This is a Crossover Chapter between my story and FanWriter83 Cat's New To Do List Adventures Chapter 6 so hope you guys read that too cause it's really good! Thanks for the reviews guys and in reply to Guest, I think I'm just going to keep this story rated T not M since that's a little to extreme rating for this story but thanks for the offer.**

Selina sits in the study, nibbling on her morning croissant. It's so unfair the reporters can't leave her Kitty Toy Sean alone, and now on the top of that, they can't leave her Kitty Toy Bruce alone neither. After that crazy red haired boy held him captive and threatened to kill him, the news suddenly seemed to remember the Wayne heir as well.

Also, what was up with Barbara. She looked so awfully crazy in that pink tutu and that crazy laugh of hers. It appears they really messed up her brains. Selina sighs. She also feels sad about that, because no way Alfred would let her visit Barbara now.

Speaking of Alfred, he's been mean again, and not just for one day. No, for about week now, maybe more. That crazy guy can't stop annoying her and her friends. And after all they've done for him. Thanks to her, Bruce went to the station and rehired him as butler. Okay, it was maybe a little too crazy, but it was with good intentions.

Anyway, Alfred somehow managed to find her new whip, her list with crazy antics, Bruce's baby blanket – which Selina used as some sort of stuffed animal and slept with – her stash of Sean's swim wear – she stole every new one Sean bought – and Sean's new car.

And then, the butler had taken it from her, and the car from Sean, and locked it securely into the garage where he only had the key of. Also, Sean could have his car back, in about four years or so. Sean was really pissed with that news.

"You got to be kidding me Alfred!", Sean said annoyed as he tried to persuade Alfred to let him keep the car.

"Master Ornelas, I have already told you and Miss Kyle that you are way too young for that car and will get it when your much much older" Alfred said.

"But Alfred-, Sean said.

"NO BUTS ABOUT IT. THAT IS FINAL!", Alfred growl as he walked away from the very displease Sean.

"Wait Alfred", Sean ask softly. Alfred wasn't going to turn around until he had a sense that by the way Sean voice sounded that it wasn't about the car.

"Yes Master Sean what is it", Alfred ask as he turned around trying to smile.

"Well you see, I'm worry that in the future, let's say me and Selina got marry and-", Seen words immediately had Alfred gasping.

"Wait wait, I just wanted to ask was that if Wayne Manor will always be our home right? Even in the future when we're adults and possibly have kids?", Sean ask hoping from the best answer possible out of the old once military assassin.

"Well uhm Sean I honestly never expected you to ask me that at such a early age as you are right now but umm", Alfred says thinking in his head if he will regret this or not.

"As long as I'm around and master Bruce approval which I'm sure he won't mind. You and M-, Alfred gulps. Miss Kyle are always welcome to stay and live at Wayne Manor as you two are family to us", Alfred finally finish speaking.

"Awh thank you Alfred this means so much to me!", Sean says as he jumps onto Alfred giving him a big hug, Alfred completely speechless just softly pats Sean on the back as a soft warming smile forms across his mouth making him think he made the right decision until he heard the sound of glass breaking from outside.

"MISS KYLE!", Alfred scream as Sean immediately let go.

"Hey by the way, no take backs!" Sean said as he smirk and walk away leaving Alfred to think on what on earth he had just did.

"Ugh!" Selina groans angrily, tossing her half eaten croissant across the room. Her friends stare baffled at her as she flops back into the couch, sliding slowly down until her lower half is on the floor, and her upper half still on the couch. "We need to find a place for ourselves. A place with no adults to tell us what to do, or not to do."

"Yes, well, Alfred still think I'm too young to drive a car," Bruce says, taking a mouthful of cereal and chewing it down before speaking again. "So, I'm pretty sure he won't allow me to get my own place. Also, weren't you the one that forced me with Sean to take Alfred back?"

"It was her idea not mine so don't look at me", Sean said with a smirk as he receive a heated stare from Selina.

"Yes, well, I was probably struck with temporarily amnesia, because I forgot how annoying Alfred can be sometimes." Selina drops limply onto the floor. "Annie, can't we go to the past and make sure Alfred steps onto that train?"

Alfred suddenly walks into the room and starts cleaning up the breakfast cart, eyeing the girl on the floor worriedly as she produces some very disturbed meows. Then Alfred has an idea. Maybe it's a great idea for them to get out the house.

The past few days it had nothing but rained in Gotham, so there was no other choice for them to stay cooped up in the Manor. Though, Selina did try persuade Rikki to use her mermaid powers and stop the rain, but Alfred had walked into the room in time and stopped them.

"Master Bruce, Mister Ornelas, Miss Kyle and …. Well, gang, why don't you all head outside and help me in the garden. Now it's finally dry again, I wanted to tidy-up the garden." Dull, miserable, and bored m*** all around. Alfred shakes his head in disbelieve and heads out the room.

A few seconds later, Hien skips merrily into the study, crying with glee; "Sorry for sleeping in. I'm not late for breakfast, am I?" Then, spotting the empty spot where the breakfast trolley always seems to be; "Great, I did miss breakfast."

"That's not your fault," Sean says, lying flopped out into the armchair, his head dangling down the side and his feet dangling over the back of the chair. "Alfred is early this morning. He wants to tidy-up the garden."

Hien frowns; "Isn't that what the gardeners supposed to do?"

"What gardeners," Annie says with a grin, looking at the culprit who had chased the gardeners away. "Selina 'hunted' at all of them, and they got so scared they didn't want to return."

"Yeah, well, a girl needs to sharpen her nails, doesn't she?"

"Well, let's head to the city before Alfred forces us to help in the garden," Sean says, sliding further down to the floor, head first. Then, quickly jumping back onto his feet and heads to the patio doors. The others follow him soon.

* * *

Selina and her troop of friends saunter down the docks. Everything seems quite, and boring. It's been days, weeks even, when they had their last adventure. Maybe it was time to stop waiting for adventure to find them, and time to seek adventure. But of course, Wayne Manor's crappy butler, and GCPD's stupid cops would never allow that.

"Bruce Wayne and Sean Ornelas! Can we have some of your time?" another TV news crew sprints upon the two billionaires, and it's Sean who quickly dashes off again. Selina's face slowly turns murderous, and she takes in a long deep breath before opening her mouth and shout abuse in front of the camera.

"Did you guys never heard of the word; privacy? Of course you didn't, because you're stupid, ignorant, lousy, horrible, echo centric, vulture people that can only think about their stupid scoop of the day, and can't find a slight part of sympathy in that tiny grey muscle of yours. And why can't you? Because you're all dumb, mindless, anencephalic, imbecile, senseless, thoughtless, witless-

Meanwhile, at another part of Gotham city, Sean halts his dash in front of a TV store's window, watching at one of the TVs displayed in the window. His lips curl up in a smirk as he looks at his friends, having a go at the news reporters.

"Oh Selina Selina, what are you going go say now?", Sean thought in his head as look at the tv screen.

"What Selina here is trying to say is," Annie says grabbing the microphone. "You are all boring, brainless, dim-wits, feeble-minded and half-baked."

"Bruce Wayne, how is it to be friends with Sean Ornelas, a billionaire like yourself?" the news reporter asks, ignoring the two girls.

"What the heck! You don't just but off a person talking like that, it's just rude", Sean thought.

Bruce blinks baffled. It's obviously their work to harass people, but this is just ridicules.

"Well, I-uh…" Bruce stutters awkwardly.

"Oh no, cmon Bruce don't embarrass yourself on live television", Sean thought as he was picturing the worst.

"I guess it's the same with all my friends. They maybe don't have much money, but their hearts are at the right places, and that's all that matters to me. I'm not friends with Sean because he's wealthy, like me. I'm friends with Sean Ornelas because he's a nice person, and exactly knows what true friendship is. So, if you want to excuse us, we are on our daily stroll to make Gotham unsafe, and we really like to continue with that."

"Whoa... Does Bruce really actually think that about me too?", Sean questioned himself on his thoughts and admired the fact that Bruce spoke nice about him and said how he knew what true friendship is as he walk away from the TV lost in his thoughts.

"Spoken like a true bad-ass!" Selina hooks her arm with Bruce's. "Just the way I taught you!" And with that, Selina and her gang of friends continue their bad-ass stroll down the harbour, but not before planting a kiss onto Bruce's lips.

It didn't take long for Selina and her gang of friends to find Sean again, due to Selina's strong sense of smell. The young cat-girl hooks her other arm with Sean's, and together they start on their antics for the day. Turning Bruce Wayne into a Bad-ass. Alfred would totally love that.

* * *

The kids scurry through the Flea when Sean suddenly realizes what's the first step of project; Make Bruce Bad-ass. His clothes – and not only those he's wearing right now – his entire wardrobe needs a change. A drastic, change. Out with the old, in with the new.

"Selina you know we really have to update Bruce style of clothing right? Just look at him", Sean pointed out.

Selina agrees, like usual, and starts scoping through some clothing racks to find the perfect outfit for Bruce. It doesn't take long for her to find it, and a few minutes later Bruce is re-dressed in a thorn denim pants with a grey sweater with hoody, and a black leather jacket and black shoes.

"Something is not quite right yet," Sean says, striking his chin and Selina agrees. "Agree", Sean says.

The both of them grab a handful of mud and throw it onto Bruce to make his clothes stained with it. Bruce looks up to them in disgust.

Then Selina cups Bruce's face with both hands and rubs his cheeks to stain it with the remaining mud in her hands. Sean starts messing up Bruce's hair, also in order to get it muddy with his dirty hands.

"That's more like it," Selina says with a grin, and Sean nods agreed and with an equal wide grin. Bruce looks very bemused and doubtfully. They must be kidding if they think he would walk around Gotham with dirt on him.

"Your get use to it kiddo", Sean smirk looking pleased with Bruce new look.

It's obvious they are not kidding at all, because five minutes later the entire gang is back on the streets and lurking at the two cops standing by their favorite food truck.

"Steal detective Bullock's wallet," Sean says to Bruce, who's eyes grow in shock and fear. Then, quickly shaking his head rapidly. Sean sighs; "Come on, B. You can do it!"

Bruce stutters; "No, I can't. They are cops. If they bust me, they lock me up in prison."

"If you do it right, they won't bust you!" Selina says importantly. Bruce shakes his head again in disagreement, and Sean and Selina roll their eyes. "You wanted us to teach you to be bad-a**. You asked us to teach you how to survive on the streets. This is how we survive. We steal money to buy food, so we can eat."

"But they are cops!" Bruce says a little too loud. Selina and Sean quickly clasp their hands around Bruce's face and pull him back into an alleyway. That was really close, because the two cops heard it and spun their heads around to see, but found an empty street instead of the kids. Thinking they imagined it, the two cop shrug and turn back to take their order.

"So, they are crook cops!" Sean says, peeking around the corner of the wall to see if it's safe again. Then, noticing the look on Bruce's face; "Fine, maybe they aren't crooks, but the other cops are. Maybe we have to find another cop, who's also stupid."

"A cop stupider than Bullock we won't find," Selina snorts. "Trust me! Maybe we have to find another stupid target. And I just know the perfect target!" Selina's face turns into a grin and fear-strikes her kitty toys. She wouldn't, would she?

"But first, there is something else I need to do!" And with that, Selina walks off, and the grin on her face slowly melts into a scowl.

The boys share a worried look and follow the crazy scowling cat-girl, all the way to the most dangerous and craziest part of town. Sonny Gilzean's turf. Sean frowns worriedly. Why would Selina lead them to Sonny's neighbourhood? She knows that guy is very territorial. Even more territorial than her.

The cat-girl moves a trash-can out of the way and it reveals a door. They slowly crawl inside and follow Selina down a long stairs to the bottom of the building, called; the basement. At the bottom of the stairs is another door.

"Hey, Ivy!" Selina kicks the door open and the crazy red haired girl jumps up alarmed. "I knew we would find you here, you little backstabber!" Selina walks into the basement to make room for her kitty toys.

"Cat," Ivy whimpers, and shuffles to the back of the basement. Then, spotting Selina's kitty toys; "Hey, Billionaire boys."

"You!" Sean bellows and runs around Selina and upon Ivy who recoils in fear. The street boy grabs the red haired girl with both hands, aggressively. "I knew I would find you, you little b***! Where is Luke?!"

"I don't know, please believe me. Luke threw me overboard in anger when you didn't follow him. Another boat picked me up again, and took me to some crazy man named Hugo Strange. That guy wanted to do experiments on me, and after a while I escaped. I found this job and started to work for Sonny. I need the money."

Sean boils in rage; "And the information Luke said he had about my parents? Did he tell it to you? Did he even had information or was it all a lie?" The street boy shakes Ivy rapidly as he shoves her against the wall. "Well!"

"I-I don't know…" Ivy stutters as her eyes fill with fear. She had seen that look in Sean's eyes a million times before. In her dad's eyes, when he was drunk and angry at her mom when she hadn't prepared supper in time. It always ended up in beating, and always her and mom received the punches. Sean just looks the same, like he's prepared to make his fist connect with her face. "Please don't hurt me."

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't punch you?!" Sean spits angrily, tightening his grip around the girl's arms. "You stabbed Selina several times in the back! Remember? You told Clyde about her so he could warn those assassins and earn some extra cash!"

"You were the one who tipped off Clyde?!" Selina growls, closing in on the girl like a very angry cat is closing in on a mouse. Bruce's eyes dart worriedly around, because he can hear the house's residents walk up and down the room, somewhere on the first floor of the building. They couldn't hear them, could they?

"Sean, don't punch her!" Selina says. Sean turns his head to Selina, questioned. Ivy sighs relieved. She knew Cat would always protect her. "I mean, I want to give her that punch I'll be dreaming about for weeks!" And with that, Selina aims her fist and it lands straight into Ivy's face. "Now, I'll leave it to you."

"Cat, Sean, please stop! I'm sorry okay, about everything!" Ivy cries. "I will make it up to you, I promise. If there is anything I can do, tell me and I'll do it."

"Then tell me the truth! Did Luke know anything about my parents?" Sean growls, shaking Ivy like a rag-doll.

"I'm telling you the truth, Sean. Luke never trusted me with any full details, so I don't know if what he says was true or not. I'm just as clueless about that as you!"

Sean shakes the red haired girl some more, angrily, and then let's go while taking in a long deep breath and says between clenched teeth; "I want you to stay away from me, and especially away from Selina! You hear me?"

Ivy nods her head in fear and looks over to Selina to see if she wants that too. Silently she wishes to herself Selina wouldn't agree with Sean and tell him it's not his job to decide who are her friends and who's not. She knows Selina has a will of her own, and she will tell Sean. She will.

Selina pierces her green eyes into Ivy's, turns her head back to the door to leave and says; "Are you coming Sean? Let's go, B."

"Selina, please don't be angry," Ivy cries to Selina's back as the cat-girl walks through the door and makes her way up the stairs. "You know what It's like to life on the streets with no money. You also would do everything to get your hands on money, don't you?"

"But I would never sell my friends!" Selina spits as she hurls around on her heels, violently. Ivy recoils down to the floor and against the wall as Selina stomps up to her. Sean, knowing Selina might do something she will maybe regret later, wraps his arms around her waist to stop her. "Also I would never try to hurt them. Lock them up on some ship and sail into the sunset with another backstabber!"

"I said sorry-

"Well, sorry is not enough!" Selina spits, trying to kick her feet to Ivy but Sean holds her tightly, and says in her ear; "She's not worth it, Selina. If you hurt her, or do much worst to her, you would be the one locked in prison. We will leave?"

Bruce follows Sean and Selina out the door, but stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks at the girl that's crying against the wall and asks; "What is this place anyway?"

"Ivy works for the a gang that runs the magic mushroom trade," Selina says, answering the question before Ivy could say anything. She and Sean are standing half-way up the stairs. "Let's go, B."

"What's a magic mushroom?" Bruce asks curiously, walking back into the basement. Selina rolls her eyes. Why does that boy always want to know everything?

"Some give you visions and some give you energy," Ivy sniffs as she slowly rises back to her feet but stays at safe distance. "I've cultivated over a dozen kinds."

"The gang is run by Gilzean's nephew, Sonny, and his merry band of losers," Selina says impatiently as she walks up to Bruce from behind and grabs his arm. "You don't want them to catch us here, so let's go!"

"Bruce, come on," Sean says as well, standing in the doorway again. "I really hate to meet Sonny, especially because I once called him a loser and no girl would ever dare to touch him. Even not with a stick, and even not if they would get payed to touch him. So, yeah, then I ran off and he screamed he would skin me alive if I ever dare to come in his neighbourhood again."

"So these mushrooms are illegal then?" Bruce says like he had not heard Sean, or not even felt Selina pulling his arm. Ivy nods slowly as reply, and Bruce says with a thinking face; "So, there is always a ton of cash around, right?"

Selina looks at Sean for help, because it looks like Bruce isn't about to come with her. Sean rolls his eyes annoyed and steps to his friends.

"Guys, hear me out," Bruce says, taking a step away from Sean and Selina. They both fold their arms, impatiently. "Maybe there is something Ivy can do for us. We are going to rob them!"

"Bruce, why would you want to rob them?" Sean asks, looking a little worried. It's nice to see his friend finally looks a little bad-a**, but this is just too much. Even they are not that crazy or bad-a** enough to rob an idiot like Sonny Gilzean. Everyone knows Sonny is dangerous.

"Yeah, you have enough money," Selina adds, pulling Bruce's arm again.

"Guys, I told you." Bruce takes another step back. "I want to survive on my own. Find out who I am without my money. Without being Bruce Wayne."

Ivy steps closer. "I know their schedules. I can tell exactly when Sonny leaves to make errands. I can tell you who he leaves behind to guard the cash. It's always the same stupid guy. That guy always hold it in a coffee can, clutching it protectively as he's too stoned to stay awake."

The two street kids look at Bruce, then giving him the okay nod, and Bruce says; "We are listening."

* * *

Team KnightBatCat peek around the basement door – Bruce first, then Selina and then Sean – and everything seems quite in the house. It looks like Ivy was right. Sonny exactly left the house like his daily schedule.

Bruce starts to walk confidently through the big and bright hallway, but Selina, being the cautious animal she's named after, stops him in time before he would too much noises, and shushes; "Be quiet. Someone still might be awake."

Bruce nods obediently and starts to tip-toe while Selina follows him as quietly as possible. Behind her, Sean leaves the basement as well and closes the door quietly. The three of them sneak further through the bright hallway and peek around the corner of the wall, into the living room.  
There were a few people lying stoned on the floor, and Selina steps over them, easily. When Bruce wants to step over the stoned boy, but he suddenly starts to shift and m***. Sean grabs Bruce's arm in order to tell him to wait. The boy falls asleep again. Bruce and Sean quickly sneak over the stoned boy and over to Selina.

The young cat-girl looks, standing behind the armchair the stoned boy with the coffee can is, just like Ivy had told them. Carefully she takes the lid off. The money is in it, and it's a lot. Selina looks from Sean, who's standing on her left side, to Bruce who's standing on her right side. They grin excitedly.

Slowly Selina reaches to the coffee can again, trying to take it from the stoned boy's arms. She's almost there when the boy suddenly jolts up and grabs her arm, whispering warily; "Who are you?"

The young girl looks at her Kitty Toys for help. It's Bruce who moves closer to the stoned boy and whispers soothingly; "We are no one. You're dreaming. That's cool, right?"

"Totally," the boy says with a mesmerized tone in his voice, and Sean wonders how it would be possible for drugs to make you feel like that. Nope, he will never use drugs. That's not his thing.

"Listen, if you can give us the coffee can, you can close your eyes again and you will be able to fly," Sean says, and this time the boy looks over to the street boy, and with a fatigue gaze in his eyes.

"Sweet," the kid says dreamingly grinning, and slowly loosens his grip around the coffee can, to the point where Selina can take it from him, easily. She sets on the headrest of the armchair and takes a few roll of bills between her fingers and slips them into her pockets. Sean quickly does the same, but then they hear the sound of squeaking tires of a car that comes to a halt, abruptly.

Car doors open, and Selina orders firmly; "Run!" the young cat-girl dashes out, quickly followed by Bruce. Sean takes another handful of money rolls and quickly scrambles after his friends, the coffee can clattering to the floor behind them.

As the kids are half-way the hallway, the large front doors swing open and Sonny and a few mates stroll inside. Sonny, who is just as wide and round as his cousin Butch, spots the running kids and bellows; "Whoaa, where are you going?!"

A gunshot echoes through the hallway, and ceiling plastering falls down onto the three kids. They freeze in their spot in fear, hands up above their head in surrender.

"Hey, Cat! Sean Ornelas!" Sonny greets sarcastically.

"Hey, Sonny," Selina says, her voice dripping of sarcasm as well as she slowly turns around on her heels, facing the largely build man. "You lose weight?"

"Nah, he gained weight since the last time I saw him!" Sean says with a grin.

Sonny plasters a fake laugh on his face and says; "Keep cracking wise, Selina." Then making a cue point at Sean as order to his mates to grab him, which they do both not before one of them punches Sean into his stomach, unexpectedly.

The street boy flips double with a gasp, and two of Sonny's mates grab Sean tightly.

Sonny walks over to Selina and takes the money away from her, and from Sean as well. Then, throwing Selina to another mate, and pushing Bruce forward as well; "You won't get smarter once my uncle gets to you."

Sean tries to wriggle himself free, but Sonny gives him a firm kick in his stomach and spits angrily; "That's for insulting me about my weight!" Sonny then gives Sean a punch in his face and says; "And that's for showing your ugly face in my neighbourhood again."

Sean's nose starts to bleed, and Selina shouts; "Leave him alone!"

"Yeah, you better keep your mouth shut, Cat! I already promised Sean I would skin him if he showed his face again, so I have no troubles with skinning that pretty face of yours as well," Sonny grins, taking his phone from his pocket. "But first I will call my uncle. I'm sure he wants to get to you first."

* * *

Somewhere, in a different part of Gotham, but to be more precisely, Tabitha's apartment a phone rings. Displeased the Tigress picks up the phone, and scowls into the horn; "WHAT?!"

Hearing Butch's nephew on the other end of the line, Tabitha rolls her eyes annoyed. Why can't that idiot leave his uncle alone for a while?

"Yeah, well, Sonny, Butch is busy!" Tabby snips into the phone, and then smiling to Butch who's waiting in the bedroom for her and prances around with her whip gleefully. He's so excited. Tabby is finally showing him some whip-tricks.

"Please hang up the freaking phone," Butch mouths impatiently. Tabitha holds up her finger as indication it won't take long, and shouts into the phone; "Like I said, Butch is busy! He's trying to have a life, so maybe you should get some too!"

"Well, tell my uncle to call me!" Sonny hollers back into the phone, and hangs up with a very angry glare in his eyes. Then he turns back to the goon who's holding Selina, and spits to the smirking cat-girl; "Look, I know you think he's having a soft spot for you, but I'm pretty sure that's going to change when he finds out you tried to rob him!"

Selina starts to stare into space when her mind flashes back to all her memories with Butch. It was right after their school project, the one where they had to make a drama movie. She and Butch became close buddies, and he even allowed her to call him her pet gorilla.

The cat-girl shakes her head absently in disagreement. No way Butch would be angry at her. In fact, the change was bigger that her pet gorilla would be angry at his very own nephew. Ha, maybe she should rub that in his face.

"My guess is that he's not going to be happy with you either. You want to tell him that we just waltzed in here and grabbed the cash?" Selina asks, and Sonny looks at his mates. It really shows the big man is getting a little anxious with that idea. "So, maybe you let us go and we call it even?"

"What kind of message would that send?" Sonny asks, straightening his back again as he sways with the money in front of their faces. "No. The Gilzean's are all about consequences."

"Yeah right", Sean thinks.

"More like all about pizza!" Selina says bitterly.

Sonny's mouth drops agape for a moment, and then tosses the money roll onto the table and signals to his goon to hand over Selina. Sonny grabs Selina aggressively and shouts as he pins her face into the drugs lying on the table; "You ever try our product, Selina?"

"NO ONE HURTS SELINA! EVER!", Sean thought as his body was filling up with rage.

"Stop!" Sean bellows as his body fills with so much rage he forgets the pain in his own stomach and pulls himself free from the goons that were holding him. Sean wants to attack Sonny from behind, but one of the goons is quicker then Sean and kicks him into his back, knocking the street boy to the ground.

"They can kick me down all they want but it don't matter. I can take it!", Sean thinks as he grins.

Sonny shoves Selina back to his mate who was holding her earlier, and turns around to Sean who was about to crawl back up again. "You better stay down, kid!" Sonny guffaws wickedly, pulls up his leg and kicks Sean in the face.

'No one kicks me in the freaking face. Doesn't this pathetic fat boy exactly know who I am', Sean thought.

"Stop it!" Selina screams, and Bruce tries to wriggle himself free as well, his body filling with the same anger as Sean had before.

"Or what?" Sonny guffaws, turning back to face the angry Selina, and the furious Bruce. "You're going to throw another witty comment about my weight. I'm so scared!"

"You will be!" Sean hollers, jumping back up to his feet and throws himself toward Sonny, shoving him against the wall in pure rage. Selina and Bruce never had seen Sean that angry before.

"Sean, watch out!" Bruce hollers, but Sean can't turn around fast enough, and suddenly his eye sight gets blurry after one of Sonny's mates hit him against his head with a baseball bat.

'What's going on? My skills..., my strength, my speed, my senses, why is my vision turning black?' Those are the last things Sean could think in the back of his mind as his vision turned dark.

Sean collapses to the ground, and though Sean tries to fight it, everything still becomes dark as he drifts off to unconsciousness.

"Sean!" Selina gasps, kicking her capturer against his knee and sinks to the ground beside Sean, holding his unconscious body in her arms. "Sean, wake up."

Selina runs her fingers through his hair, and suddenly she feels something warm and wet. When she takes her fingers out of the hair, she finds them covered in Sean's blood, seeping from a wound on the back of his head.

"Look what you've done, you bitch!" Selina yells, looking up to the mad smirking Sonny. Her face covered with tears. Bruce's eyes start to swim with tears as well, as he starts to think the worst. Sonny's mate hadn't killed Sean, right?

"Don't you call me a bitch, you little piece of trash," Sonny hollers back, grabbing a fist full of Selina's hair and pulls her back up and away from Sean. "I know what you are. The whole world knows what you are after they've seen you on live-TV with these boys!"

Selina tries to struggle herself free, but Sonny is too strong and pins her back to the table with her hands behind her back.

"Stop!" Bruce suddenly says with new found strength, and tries to struggle himself free from the goon's tight grip. "Don't you think it's cowardly? Assaulting a girl?"

"You know what, you're right," Sonny says, throwing Selina back to his mate, who clutches his hands around her arms, tightly. "You know, when you're right-

Sonny punches Bruce in his stomach, knocking him to the ground. "Knock it off, Sonny, you made your point!" Selina spits angrily, scared that the large man will also beat her other friend unconscious.

"Stay out of this, Selina!" Bruce says, piercing his brown eyes fiercely into Selina's eyes. Slowly the billionaire rises back to his feet, position himself in front of the 'bully' and snarls; "You're a coward. An ignorant, brutish-

Sonny throws another fist toward Sean and knocks him to the ground again. Selina screams in the background, but neither of them is listening. Sonny casts over Bruce's body and spits; "While you're down there, kid, lick my boot."

Bruce takes in a few deep breaths when Alfred's voice suddenly runs through the back of his head, saying that you only can beat a big man by outlasting him. Bruce finds new courage and slowly scrambles back up, piercing his eyes into Sonny's.

"I actually think he wants a beating," Sonny laughs, looking at his mates for a moment, and then grabs Bruce's by the shrub of his neck and drags him with the back against the wall. "Is that your think, kid? You like pain?"

"You're an ignorant, brutish, cowardly clown," Bruce answers, dragging out each word firmly.

"Yep!" Sonny laughs again. "He likes it, all right?"

"Enough!" Selina shouts, stomping the goon on his foot and then punches him in the face, forcefully. Sonny, who's distracted by Selina's words, isn't aware of Bruce who swings his fist and hits the 'bully' straight in his face.

Sonny loosens his footings and collapses into one of his mates, and Bruce hurls himself upon another one as Selina knocks out the fourth, who happens to be the last goon as well. Then she quickly takes the money from the table, tucking it into her pockets and hollers to Bruce to take Sean's feet.

Bruce obeys, and when Selina holds Sean under his arms, they carry him out the house and back to the streets.

* * *

Selina and Bruce had taken a cab, which was easier to transport the still unconscious Sean, and took him to one of her previous hideouts. It was better to stay there for a while, because if they would show up at the manor looking like that, Alfred will go bonkers.

Bruce and Selina carry Sean to the couch and drop him down, and then sit down onto the floor beside the couch. Bruce is holding his soar head. Selina leaves to the small kitchen to look if she can find a needle and other stuff to patch up her Kitty Toys.

I finally woke up after a long time being out cold and to my surprise that I am laying down on a couch with, who I believe to be Bruce holding my head.

Sean opens his eyes slowly and groans painfully as his hand reaches for his head. Bruce stops the street boy from touching his open wound. "Where am I?" Sean asks, warily.

"Selina took us to one of her hideouts," Bruce explains as Selina enters the room again with first-aid stuff. Sean tries to sit up but Bruce's pushes him back, gently. "Try to lie still."

Selina sits down beside the couch again and orders Sean to turn his head a little.

I see Selina sitting down beside me and she's telling me everything what to do and normally I don't listen but this time I needed to listen big times.

Sean does what's told and Selina tries to clean the wound as best as she can, which is kinda hard with all that hair, but she finally manages.

Once she's done with that she takes some bandages and places on top of the wound, while taking another bandage to wrap it around Sean's head to keep the patches in place.

"Argh, my head hurts so bad right now", Sean thought.

Sean tries his best to ignore the pain that comes with it.

"How did we get out?" Sean asks, supporting his pounding head as he sits up, again. That's when he sees Bruce's beaten up face. The kid looks much horrible than him. Sean realizes that's also the answer to his question.

Selina and Bruce both sit on the couch too, and Selina starts to clean Bruce's wound, gently. Bruce flinches a few times because the stuff stings a little. Then Selina takes a needle and a sterile thread and carefully starts to stitch up the wound.

It hurts a lot but Bruce keeps himself brave and tries not to flinch too much. That way he also makes it easier for Selina to help him. He really doesn't want her to cut him in his eyes accidently because he moved too much.

"Almost done," Selina says gently as she takes the scissor that Sean gives her, and she cuts the thread loose. "Okay. You know, I've never seen someone take a beating like that before." Selina looks at both boys when she said that. "Also, I think Sonny is right. You do like pain, and I slowly start to think you like it as well."

"Yeah, well, I hate it when big guys assaults girls," Sean grumbles angrily, as he touches the bandages on his head. He feels sick and dizzy, indicating he has a concussion. It better not be a big one though.

After their adventure with Hugo Strange, Sean thought he hadn't lost his fighting skills, but after his fight with Sonny, he starts to have doubts again. When he lived on the streets, no one could attack him from behind. Sean always kicked them off when they tried.

"What is happ-", Sean says but is interrupted by Bruce and at the same time is relieved cause he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"When it was happening it was like nothing else existed," Bruce says softly, pulling Sean back from his thoughts, and the two street kids stare at the billionaire. "Everything I've been struggling with, the emptiness and confusion, it just vanished. And for the first time in a long time, I knew I was going to be okay. I knew that whatever Sonny did to me, I could take it. That he couldn't break me. That no one can."

Selina sighs deeply, and says; "Nobody's unbreakable, Bruce."

"I know this sounds weird but I was so unbreakable like Bruce but now I'm not. What is wrong with me? I couldn't even protect them or myself", Sean thought in his mind.

Then she slowly stands up from the couch and walks across the room to take some old blankets, and hands them to Sean and Bruce. They chat for a while longer, and then slowly drift to sleep but when Sean thinks they are both asleep he can't help but say "I feel like I'm dying inside", before he finally falls asleep.

Selina had heard what Sean said as she was not completely asleep yet and was going to ask Sean what he meant but notice he had fallen asleep so thought it was best to ask about it in the morning.

Sean slowly wakes ups and is completely shock when he finds blood on his hands abs see's a knife jammed into the front of Bruce head.

Sean immediately gets up and looks in shock. "Selina something-, Sean says turning over only to be in more shock to find Selina with eight gun shots on her entire body with blood splatter everywhere.

"NO SELINA NO NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.", Sean shouted terrified and immediately started crying his eyes out as he put his head close to Selina's.

"THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!", Sean cried out again. "I must be sleeping!", Sean said as he quickly got up and started to slap himself saying, WAKE UP. C'MON SEAN WAKE UP!".

Sean started to bang his head against the concrete stone wall despite his head still having a concussion.

"None of this can be even real", Sean said.

"On the contrary Sean, this is real", A voice coming from behind Sean said.

Sean turned around only to find Jack madly grinning at him and he had some white and orange paint on his face and his hair was all green.

"JACK WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!?", Sean ask madly as he immediately ran up and pinned Jack against the wall.

"Because I was bored", Jack replied still grinning and started to laugh maniacally.

"I came in and was pretty bored but then I remember I had my brand new big knife in my pocket and this brand new pistol I got off the street from this mobster Sonny guy so I decided to test them out on Bruce and Selina and I totally think it worked judging by your reaction with both of them".

"Your a monster Jack", Sean said in a deep voice. "A hideous naive no good ugly cruel monster!"

"I'm honestly surprise you took this long to finally wake up, you sleeping beauty. They were nothing but screaming so loud that I heard some random cats meowing and Selina blasted my eardrums with her screams so loud when I said I was going to shoot you, but then I had to shoot her at least eight times to shut that bitch up, you know what I mean", Jack said plainly.

"You will pay what you done once the police get here", Sean said getting more angry.

"Wow Selina was right. You do look cute when you get angry or sad, actually more like adorable since that's what she said to me before behind your bac-

"Don't play dumb with me Jack", Sean said cutting off Jack words.

"I'm not dude. Girls look at you literally ALL THE TIME. Yet at the same time you always say your ugly and that no girl wants you and you are so dead wrong about that", Jack said.

"Haven't you ever look inside a mirror for once? I'm sure you have but have you actually took a very deep deep look at yourself where you can see your face and whole body cuz dude you are totally a steaming red hot tamale".

"What about you? Have you ever took a really good look at yourself in the mirror? Like EVER in your life?", Sean asked getting real angry with Jack's words.

"Oh yeah I have, plenty of times actually, sometimes I even scare my self and go AAHHHHH WHOSE THAT UGLY GUY IN THE MIRROR but then I soon realize it's me and just start laughing and then go off with my day like this "HAHAHAHAHA", Jack maniacally laughed again.

"I'm going to turn you into Gordon and then will take you to the Arkham Asylum", Sean said.

"You see it doesn't matter if you catch me and send me back to the asylum...", Jack said.

"Doctor Strange is there remember and I know he will only treat me to my satisfaction. Besides Gordon's been driven mad already, haven't you heard?", Jack ask and he points over to the TV that has somehow been on the entire time and it says "Jim Gordon is going to a max security prison for killing a fellow young officer in training".

"No that can't be true", Sean said as he look back at the TV then back to Jack still pin against the wall facing him.

"I've proved my point. I've demonstrated that there's no difference between me and everyone else!", Jack said.

"All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day. You had a bad day once, am I right?", Jack ask.

Sean then starts to think of the day he lost his parents and it kinda starts to show a little on his face.

"I know I am. I can tell. You had a bad day and everything changed", Jack said.

"You had a bad day, and it drove you as crazy as everybody else... Only you won't admit it! You have to keep pretending that life makes sense, that there's some point to all this struggling!", Jack said.

"God you make me want to puke. I mean, what is it with you? What made you what you are? Or what you will be long into the future", Jack asked.

"Girlfriend killed by the mob, maybe? Nah you never had a girlfriend in your life despite being a total freaking package all your life, maybe Selina was your girlfriend but I don't know. Brother carved up by some mugger? Something like that, I bet. Something like that... Something like that happened to me, you know"

I... I'm not exactly sure what it was. Maybe it was my father getting shot. Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another... If I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice! Ha ha ha!"

Jack maniacally laugh.

"But my point is... My point is, I went crazy. When I saw what a black, awful joke the world was, I went crazy as a coot! I admit it! Why can't you?"

"Because I'm not a freaking crazy psychopathic monster like you", Sean replied.

"Sean Sean Sean Sean Sean, bro man. Aren't we all monsters?", Jack ask.

"I mean we look at each other and other people too but don't we look like monsters to other things living on this planet?"

"Haven't you ever thought that dogs and cats obey us is because their too scared not too? Because we look like monsters to them and everybody else since we look so tall and scary to them?"

"I mean, you're not unintelligent! You must see the reality of the situation."

"I'm a good person and know that I am not a monster unlike you", Sean said.

"We are all monsters Sean, inside and outside", Jack said.

"Do you know what triggered the last world war?"

"An argument over how many telegraph poles Germany owed its war debt creditors! Telegraph poles! Ha ha ha ha HA! It's all a joke Sean!".

"Everything anybody ever valued or struggled for... it's all a monstrous, demented gag! So why can't you see the funny side? Why aren't you laughing?".

"Because I'm not insane", Sean said.

"Right right, I already have the planted evidence with the blood on your hands and being a witness to it. I will easily tell the cops you did it", Jack said.

That struck Sean so hard that Jack would place the death of Bruce and Selina on his hands and was more mad at the Selina part where he knew he would never ever do a sick cruel twisted thing like that.

Sean punched Jack hard in the forehead and then again directly in his right eye and again in his left eye and pretty soon started to beat the lights out of him as Jack laugh psychotically even more.

In less than two minutes Jack look so horribly disfigure on his face as his mouth and was filled up with nothing but blood and both of his eyes looked black.

"Are you done yet? ha ha ha", Jack ask with a laugh as his voice muffling from the beating he just took.

"No, your going to pay what you did", Sean said as he took his knife out.

"I'm going to stab you in the same place you killed Bruce at in the head with a knife", Sean position his hand and the spot he was going to stab Jack in the head at.

"Do it, I dare you", Jack said with that stupid grin smile smirk he always had.

Sean moved the knife closer to Jack's face fast when all of a sudden, the sound of a gun went off and the knife fell to the ground along with a body.

It was Sean who had fallen to the ground along with his knife as his heart area started bleeding out and realize that Jack had been deceiving him the whole time to get him a position where the cops would see him as a murder trying to kill him so they would shoot him and not Jack.

"Officers thank you for finally coming and saving me from this crazy mass murder", Jack said all worriedly as about twenty cop cars had arrive with their guns pointing it at Sean.

"Don't worry kid we got it", A officer called out.

Jack bent down to look at Sean who was dying quickly and smile at him grinning "Who's the monster now? Huh", and started doing his manically psychotic laugh like usual with Sean starring at him trying to speak but cannot.

"What's that?", Jack asks as put his ear near Sean's head.

"Cat got your tongue?", Jack ask and began laughing as Sean finally closed his eyes dead.

Sean wakes up gasping and is surprise and at the same time to his relief, Bruce on right side is sleeping and Selina on his left side is too.

"I have to leave quickly before they wake up", Sean said as he slowly got up and being stealthy as a cat, tip toe his way across the room where he found half a pencil with no eraser and a white sheet of paper and began writing a note and when he was done, he left it on the coffee table and took one last look at Selina and said "I love you too Selina" (he remember when he was trying to get the sound of her purrs out of his ear so he could go to sleep and remember she said she loved him) and slowly went back to her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek and thought he her face smile a bit when he did that but knew it could of been his eyes playing tricks on him or was it?

Sean finally left.

The next morning Bruce and Selina wake up, finding Sean gone. He did leave a note on the coffee table, saying;

 _Dear Selina and Bruce. I'm sorry for doing this again, but after that thing with Hugo Strange, and now this with Sonny, I realize I'm not that street boy anymore. It seems I start to lose more and more of my street skills, and that's not what I want. I need them, to find my parents. If I can't fight Sonny and his mates, how can I possibly fight off other criminals and crooks? That's why I decided to leave, and take some time for myself. Train my ass off and re-find my skills. Please don't be angry._

 _Take care,  
Sean Ornelas_

 **AN: Hope you guys like it and leave reviews for your thoughts please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Hey I decided to update a little early than usual XD.**

At Wayne Manor

Selina and Bruce had com home to a much displease Alfred as he had been very mad and worry shot them even calling the GCPD but it didn't take him long to realize one of them were missing.

"Where Mister Ornelas", Alfred ask.

"He took off and left us this note", Bruce said and then gave Alfred the note.

Alfred read it and gasp in shock.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!", Selina yelled bursting Alfred eardrum.

"Well I'll call Jim and let him know that Sean is still missing while you two will stay here and not do anything foolish", Alfred said but Selina and Bruce ran out the door, again.

* * *

Sean had been traveling for quite a awful while until a familiar face saw and called out his name as he passed by a street corner.

Sean turn around to see who the voice belong to and was shock.

"My goodness I haven't seen you in months", Sean said in a surprise but little displease voice as the last thing he wanted right now was to see someone he knew.

"I know", The fortune teller said with a smile and please look on her face.

"Come in please, you must be starving!", The fortune teller said.

Sean was surprise that the fortune teller knew he was hungry as he was very much starving indeed and shrug deciding to take a little break then get back on track.

After 5 minutes of being inside, Sean was eating his away at a fruit bowl the fortune teller placed infront of him on the table.

Soon while Sean was munching on apple, the fortune teller could tell Sean was worrying about something in his head.

"I know it must be tough Sean", The Fortune Teller said.

Sean looks up at her, surprise to see that she could tell he was thinking about something important but then again she is a fortune teller but that didn't mean she could read people's mind too. Right?

"I'm the last of the Ornelas's, my parents are gone, and pretty soon our whole heritage,my family name, our bloodline will be lost and the Ornelas's will be gone forever and forgotten ", Sean reluctantly say.

"And I have no family and that's all I ever wanted since I lost my parents... A family, Sean says as his voice breaks at that point.

"I don't believe so...", The Fortune Teller says which words make Sean head turn up curious.

"I'm not saying you are correct or incorrect but if you play out the future months correctly then I believe your blood line will come through and you will have a family", The fortune teller said as she kept looking in her crystal ball.

"Are you sure? and how!?, Sean asks getting excited.

"I don't know if it true or not, like I said before Sean. Not even the universe can decide your future fate and you are the only one that it cannot decide on but everyone else yes, especially Bruce. But for you no, it's what you do now and from here on out is what will decide your future, Knightstalker", The fortune teller says.

"Hey I thought you didn't know my future?", Sean ask.

"I don't but that one remains a possibility as if it could or will not happen", The fortune teller said.

"Why are you here out here on the streets anyhow? Shouldn't you be back living at manor with your best friend and girlfriend?", The fortune teller ask.

"What best friend? What girlfriend?", Sean ask quickly confuse looking at the old lady.

"Oh cmon Sean. It's not just me who knows that, practically the whole world knows Bruce Wayne is your best friend along with that cat like girl who is obviously your girlfriend", The Fortune teller said.

Sean looks at her still confuse and suspicious.

"Okay fine I watch that show in TV where they spy and follow you around, also you know your butt was on TV?", The fortune teller lady ask.

"Yes I do, I hate those reporters", Sean said.

"Sean Sean Sean you have to embrace them and not let them get stuck in your head or bother you, or else they will only be doing it more", the fortune teller said.

"I know you get star struck and sometime freeze on camera where you have no idea what to say and then Selina comes in and helps you out. Use your looks and physical features to your advantages, you will for sure one day long into the future but I can't be sure but I can sense it"

"Why did you run away?"

"Because I had to. For their own good and their safety", Sean said as he tilted his head looking away thinking.

"No, you mean for your own good and for your own safety", The fortune teller said as she look at Sean land could tell he was sad.

"I can tell you want to go back and that you really miss Selina. In fact your thinking about her right now!", The fortune teller lady said snapping Sean out of his thoughts as he look up saying "What?"

"I know you want Selina so much yet your afraid to truly except who you are Sean", The fortune teller said.

"I got to go now", Sean said as he quickly got up and walk toward the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you", The fortune teller ask as Sean opened the door.

Sean doesn't turns back to face the fortune teller but stops at the door saying as he about to walks out saying "I walk alone" and then shuts the door behind as he once again enters the disgusting gross rotten cold streets of Gotham.

Sean starts to sing a little something;

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's only me, and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of Gotham's broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone and I walk a…

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

(Selina Kyle)

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

Of what's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

Sean slowly kept walking looking at his surroundings of old broken down buildings to trash everywhere leaving the whole street to look completely abandon.

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Gotham's Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

Soon Sean finds himself a food source, a market place to be exact.

He asks some of the men food behind the counter for some food and they all say no but soon he tries asking a woman at a booth who was filling in for her boss.

Sean went up to her and this time tried smiling at her and that's when she said, "Awh you poor sweet thing".

She gave Sean a bag full of two apples, a banana, two loafs of bread, and a bottle of milk.

Sean took the bag telling her thanks and took off running back into the alley way where he hid behind a dumpster.

That was weird. "Why did she give me all this food?", Sean ask himself as he took a bite out of a apple.

"Hmmm it obviously wasn't because I was good looking or anything sooo", Sean thinks in his head. "It must of been because I was so so ugly and hideous that she called me Awh your poor sweet thing and felt bad and sorry for me so she gave that food for free. Yeah that's why".

"Hey kiddo", a brown brunette color girl says as she stands up before Sean behind infront of him.

"Haleigh my goodness I haven't seen you in months either", Sean said still startle by the appearance of a old friend.

"I know but I been keeping tabs on you", Haleigh said which made Sean take a few steps back cautiously.

"Relax! By that I meant by watching Gotham news channel through one of those TV's in the display case", Haleigh said.

"Oh", Sean reply.

"Sooo your Mr. Billionaire street boy Sean Ornelas now huh", Haleigh said as she walking slowly circling Sean.

"Yeah I know, I never told you guys who I was when I first join the gang", Sean said.

"You didn't even tell us when you left the gang", Haleigh spitted out.

"I know I know. I'm sorry it had to come out like this", Sean reply back.

"Hmmmm", Haleigh said as she eyed Sean crossing her arms suspiciously.

Sean starts to think of something that can easily make Haleigh not mad at him and can't help but a smile forms on his face.

Haleigh look at Sean in Awe and said "Your so lucky you have that billion dollar smile and your good looks when your sad mad or happy , it doesn't matter or else I would be a lot more mad at you right now", and smirked.

Inside Sean's head he thought "Thank you" in his mind as he thinks his ugly looks skill is working as that Haleigh feels so bad for Sean that she's only pretending he's good looking and stuff to make him feel better about himself.

"Anyways I notice how on the Gotham news that they for once were not bugging or talking about you on there so I assume the worst and thought you were kidnap or something", Haleigh said.

"And you actually found me?", Sean ask as Haleigh nodded her head. "Wow. I did let my guard down and didn't mask my smell this time when I was walking just now so my bad on that"

"So why you running? You finally realize your more street than billionaire?", Haleigh questioned.

"No well not exactly", Sean reply trying to think of a good way to see what he means.

"It's complicated", Sean said.

"Ah I see", Haleigh said sincerely. "Well I better really get going, I have to find a new place to sleep at tonight. You want to sleep at my place whenever I find it tonight?"

"Nah I'll be alright, I can always take care of myself", Sean said.

"I know you can Sean but it was just a nice offer", Haleigh said looking a little sad and hurt and she ran off without saying bye to Sean, not even looking at him.

Wait was she mad at me?", Sean asked himself as he notice the way haleigh left was kind of weird. "What did I do wrong now? Ugh why are girls so complicated and hard to understand!", Sean mutters and decides it's time for him to get going and gets up to climb a ladder to the roof.

* * *

Sean is jumping buildings where he once again underestimate a jump and instead a falls all the way down into a dumpster container which broke his fall.

He gets up to see Dr. Thompskin right infront of him.

"How did-", Sean ask before getting interrupted by Leslie saying "I knew you would be here, this length from this rooftop to the other is much farther than usual so I suspected you would fall and miscalculate the jump to make it to the other side.

"How did you know I would be jumping off of this exact building?", Sean ask.

"I didn't, I was walking by and saw you fall down into the dumpster", Leslie said.

"Now come with me", Leslie said as she help Sean out of the dumpster where they walk along the street sidewalk and soon into a safer part of Gotham and headed into diner and sat at a table.

"What would you like?", Leslie ask.

"A burger and milkshake would be nice", Sean said.

Leslie was about to order when Sean stop her and said "It's okay I got this" and Sean got yo from his seat and went over to the counter where a waiter look over and ask if there was anything he need.

Sean didn't reply but just kept looking sad and almost miserable as if something terrible had just happen to him.

The waiter try's his best to not give into Sean face but can't help it and immediately feels so awful and sad for the young boy.

"Order anything you want, it's on the house", The manager of the diner said as he came by noticing Sean face.

"A chocolate milkshake and hamburger please", Sean pronounce so sadly that the workers had to get tissues to dry their eyes up.

Sean goes back to the table with a big wide smirk on his face as he sits back down.

"I see you have finally use the advantage of your charming handsome great looks", Lee says in a impress manor.

"What? No I use the advantage of my ugliness so people will feel so sorry and bad for me that they will practically obey me" Sean said.

Lee roll her eyes and thought he is so oblivious to the fact that men and woman, boys and girls want him so bad because of his looks and physical status yet he doesn't know how great he is and that is in fact the total exact opposite of ugliness and more hunkiness and dream fullness for all girls on this planet.

* * *

"Leslie Sean is missing again and we have to find him", Jim said as he came into the apartment but only to find Sean standing in the kitchen teaching Leslie how to bake a cake.

"Hey Jim", Sean said as he waved at him a little and went back to helping Leslie spin the batter.

"Sean cmon you're coming with me", Jim said.

"To where?", Sean ask.

"Back to Wayne manor", Jim said.

"Then no". Sean said.

"Look it's either go back to Wayne manor or else your coming with me to join Strike Force", Jim said.

A grin form on Sean's face when Jim said that last part.

At The GCPD

"I will not have this boy join my Strike force, he is way to young", Captain Barnes said.

Sean single handedly takes down four very bad robbers who try to take over the GCPD but failed horribly.

"YOU!", Barnes point at Sean as he stands still surrounded by beat up bodies on the floor.

"YOUR GOING TO WORK FOR ME AT STRIKE FORCE AND YOU WILL BE THE LEADER!", Captain Barnes yelled at Sean.

"But Barnes I thought I was!", Jim said.

"Your second in command now, Sean has proven he's more capable of taking down people better than you Gordon", Barnes said which made everyone else in the GCPD look surprise at Barnes except Sean, he always knew he was better than Jim and would make a much better cop than him.

* * *

At the manor

Bruce, Alfred, and Selina were sitting down on the couch in the study trying to watch TV to take their mind off Sean as Selina wasn't eating or happy like usual, instead she was really sad and look like she was going to cry at her breaking point.

We are releasing the first episode of a new show called Sean Ornelas police force", The narrator on TV said.

"Actually it's just call Strike Force", Jim said.

"Oh my", Bruce said and then holler, "I FOUND SEAN" and soon enough the steps of Selina and Alfred came into the study asking where and Bruce gave them the precise location and ask how he knew and said that they were showing it on TV where their heads turn to there surprise seeing Sean, and Jim along with four looking adults wearing strike force uniforms except Sean was wearing his normal black shirt, black leather jacket, black hoodie on along with black pants and black nike shoes on.

"Why isn't Sean wearing any protection?", Selina ask very concern and worry for Sean right now.

"Honestly I don't think he needs it", Bruce said.

Then all of sudden it showed rapid firing going on and Bruce said "Nope I take it back, he needs it! He needs protection now!".

"GET DOWN GET DOWN!", Sean holler out as a grenade pop up in the air and landed right in Sean hands and he instinctually threw it back the way it came from where you could hear shouts of moan and pain.

"GO GO GO", Sean ordered as him, Jim, and Strike Force instantly got up running into the building along with a camera man behind them filming everything that is happening.

Bruce, Selina, and Alfred eyes are glue to the TV as they watch thinking what's going to happen.

They go into the building and the sounds of bullets are flooding the place when they enter as they hide behind some crates or boxes lying around.

Jim shot two of the five perps responsible for the crime while one strike force member was badly shot in his right arm.

Pretty soon all the peeps were shot dead by Jim but as he thought it was clear and told the rest of the force to come out, Sean was exploring the place when he sense another presence in the room with him and quickly grab for his gun but was too late as another perp came out and shot at Sean chest but instead reflected back and killed him.

Sean immediately takes off his jacket and notices a small hole in his shirt and takes it off to find that the bullet had reflected off of the necklace Selina had given to him a few weeks ago and has saved him from certain death and faints from realizing how close he came to death a few seconds ago.

The camera man happen to caught everything that had happen on camera and was live.

Selina was immediately so shock that she couldn't describe of tell how bad she would of felt if Sean would have really just died before her eyes on TV live.

Bruce and Alfred were equally impress but at the same time very surprise and furious at Sean for taking a big risk as to put his own life in danger.

"He could of just died right now!", Selina exclaim furiously.

Jim heads over to find Sean fainted on the ground and another man dead as the camera man explains everything to him that had just happen and how the gullet hit Sean necklace that reflected back and killed the guy.

Jim picked up Sean and put him in the back seat of his car and drove him back to Wayne manor where Alfred help him carry Sean back to his old bed and order him to get plenty of rest and to not go back to the streets unless he wanted to die.

* * *

Sean woke up the next morning tied up to his bed. Selina and Bruce were on both of his sides snoring.

"Awh you three look so cute", Haleigh says.

Sean tries to get out of the ropes but then another idea slips into his mind and lowers his body into the mattress and carefully slips under the ropes being stealthy at the same time.

So what's up?, Sean asked.

"What's up? You join strike force and almost get your ass killed yesterday and all you can ask me is what's up", Haleigh asked annoyed, "What's up with you for god sakes, you could of easily died there last night in that place".

"How did you- oh yeah the show", Sean sigh.

"Okay maybe it was a crazy stupid idea but it's how I felt yesterday ALRIGHT", Sean yelled loud enough to wake Bruce and Selina up.

"Who's she?", Selina ask looking concern.

"She's a old friend of mine", Sean said.

"I'm his girlfriend", Haleigh pronounces.

"What!?", Sean asked in disgust.

"No your not! Selina is!", Sean said and quickly realize what he said and quickly corrected himself saying immediately "I mean no one is! I've never even had a girlfriend", Sean said.

"If you do then it should be me", Haleigh said as she twirl Sean around and started playing and messing with his hair.

"GET YOUR STREET HANDS OFF OF HIM", Selina called out as she immediately broke the chain. No one touches or messes up Sean's hair except Selina Kyle.

"Fine but you might think you have Sean where you want him but don't forget about me. I'm always ten steps closer to having him. In fact I been ahead of you for his whole life. I was the one who helped him convert into the street ways. I even saw him naked in the showers long before you ever did or I bet you haven't yet", Haleigh said scowling at Selina.

"SINCE WHEN!?", Sean yelled.

"Okay fine I lied. I haven't yet sadly", Haleigh said looking disappointed by putting her head down.

"Don't make me scratch your eyes out", Selina said tauntingly.

"Oh please I would love to see you try bitch", Haleigh snarl at Selina laughing.

"Just get out of here!", surprisingly said by Bruce getting up from the bed.

"Fine I'll go", Haleigh said as she ran toward the window and jump out the window.

"Wait Haleigh", Sean said as he tries to run after her quickly but is tackle by Selina and Bruce and Alfred quickly comes back up and Selina shouts "Alfred close the window now!" as her and Bruce tried to hold Sean down as much as they can but are struggling to even keep him still and down.

Alfred quickly runs over and shuts it in time when Sean had fully manage to get himself up.

"What was that for!", Sean angrily asked Alfred.

"Master Sean, Mr. Gordon has instructed is not to let you back out into the street unless we want you to die which we very much DON'T", Alfred said.

Sean takes off running being pursue by Selina and Bruce but soon slips on a rug and tumbles down the stairs getting more hurt in the process.

Sean gets up slowly and can tell something is very much wrong with him as he can't seem to see everything clearly.

'I must of hit my head hard', Sean thought.

Sean vision soon goes back to normal where he sees the door ten feet away as he rushes at it and gets a hand on the door knob opening it a little bit before once again being tackle to the ground by Selina follow by Bruce closing the door.

"Choose Sean!", Selina yelled out as she pinned Sean on the ground with her on top of him.

"What?", Sean ask confuse.

"Me or HER?", Selina asked.

"Whoa whoa Selina", Sean said trying to calm the crazy cat girl down.

"What would ever make you think I would choose to hangout with Haleigh than you?", Sean in a smoothing sincere graceful voice.

Selina soon realize what she was doing and was completely shock and embarrass.

"Uhm Selina...", Sean ask.

"Yes Sean?", Selina ask.

"Can you please get off of me?", Sean ask as Selina was still on top of Sean facing down at his eyes.

"I don't know. It kinda feels comfy being on top of you", Selina said with a grin grinning at Sean.

"ALFRED! HELP!", Sean yelled out.

"Alfred was already 24 inches away and picked up Selina despite her protest as she tried to wriggle out of his arms but it was no use as Sean quickly got up and ran into the kitchen follow by Bruce.

"Miss Kyle...", Alfred said slowly putting Selina down.

"I know you really have a humongous crush on Sean but that gives you no reason to put up a big argument with this other girl and that you have to tackle him and make him choose who he wants", Alfred said.

"How did you know?", Selina ask.

"Duh I watch the TV show too! Practically everyone who watches TV knows about your and Sean thing for eachother", Alfred said.

"Wait wait wait, Sean has a thing for me too?!", Selina ask getting a bit excited.

"Umm as of right now I don't know", Alfred says awkwardly as he quickly walks away.

"Hmmm", Selina think to herself.

* * *

In The Study

"So have you consider my offer yet?", Bruce ask breaking the silence between him and Sean.

Sean looks at Bruce giving him the usual "Do you really think NOW is the time to ask that?" look when Selina walks in strolling in the study along with Alfred Jr.

"Do you mind?", Selina ask looking at Bruce.

"No I don't", Sean said as he quickly got up walking pass Selina when she tug on his left arm and pulled him back.

Sean looks at his arm and then meet Selina eyes where she says "We need to talk".

"We can talk later can't we?", Sean ask inside hoping Selina would say yes but sadly not.

"No we need to talk now", Selina said.

"Is that one of your cats dying?", Bruce ask pointing behind the couch.

"My cats!", Selina cried as she went over behind the couch.

Bruce motion Sean to run in which he did as he just set up a decoy to distract Selina.

Sean runs quickly through the halls of the mansion trying to figure out what to do as he knows Alfred has lock sealed shut every window in the manor.

Sean searches and search but can't seem to find a way to run away from this situation as he try's opening one last window when he hears footsteps sounding way to familiar to his ears.

Sean turns around to find Selina 100 feet away down the hall way.

"We REALLY NEED TO TALK", Selina said loudly and then starts running fast towards Sean looking for once probably helpless.

"Okay I think I can juke Selina out but this hall way isn't so big", Sean thinks.

Selina is less than 20 feet away from him still running and Sean thinks "Please let the landing not be so ha-

Selina trucks Sean flopping him on to his back as he made a loud thump on the floor with Selina landing on top of him basically laying down on him.

"Fine will talk", Sean said but then their eyes meet as Selina lifts her head up staring into his.

They can see sparkles in eachother's eyes just like they did on that roof top a week ago.

Selina slowly leans closer to Sean lips inches away before hearing "Selina what are you doing? Don't hurt Sean!"

The voice happen to belong to Bruce as he had notice Selina on the floor on top of Sean and assume the worst that she was about to bite or scratch him at that moment.

Sean quickly gets up follow by Selina doing the same.

"It's alright Bruce, I'm fine", Sean said as he wave at Bruce from the other side of the hall way.

Bruce nods understand and walks away while Sean and Selina sigh in relief.

"Look Sean", Selina said as she turn to look at Sean with him doing the same.

"I'm really sorry I acted bad infront of your upstairs earlier", Selina said looking sorry. "I just really don't know what came over me but I just sense there was something bad about her that I didn't like at all so MAYBE I did overreact just a little bit"

"A little bit? Are you sure?", Sean ask chucking a little bit.

"Okay fine I overreacted a lot okay you happy?", Selina ask as she playfully hit Sean chest

"Kinda", Sean says still laughing smiling and soon Selina begins to laugh too and smile as she look at Sean and thinks to herself "Every time Sean laugh or smile. I can't help but do the same and admire him for it. He is just so irresistible and cute"

"Then a idea pop into Selina head. Sean for now on everyday and I mean seriously everyday and no except days!", Selina said.

"I want you to go look at yourself in the mirror in the weight room and tell yourself how hot and handsome, smart, and the other great stuff about yourself and you have to say your whole name to", Selina said

Okay I will but wait a minute, Sean said. "Wouldn't I just be lying to myself? "Cause all those stuff are totally not true about me like just look at me! I'm hideous and I know it", Sean said as he put his head down making Selina roll her eyes and pat Sean on the back.

It will help you boost up your self-a steam because you really need that, to realize you are not ugly or anything that you are perfect!", Selina said with a smile and she gave Sean a big bear hug and kissed him on the cheek as she left still staring at Sean and said "Ba-Boom, Ba-Boom"

Sean looks up to find Selina pointing at her heart and she left. "What does she mean by that? That's the third time she said ba boom twice and the second time where she pointed at her heart while doing it too", Sean asked himself.

* * *

Later Sean was in the weight room and doing weights but then remember what Selina told him to do and knew that later on she would ask him if he did it or not and knew that if Sean said yes then she will probably know or not if he did so decided to do it just to make her happy.

"Your great looking Sean Ornelas. Your so handsome and awesome, terrific. I am very smart and intelligent and strong Sean Ornelas", Sean kept saying that to himself in the mirror for almost a hour but soon he had to go to the bathroom because he kept on saying it so much that it made him want to throw out and puke due to Sean feeling so guilty for saying those stuff as he thought were lies and him and mostly his stomach could not take it anymore and it just gave out.

"Uhm Selina I don't think that stuff you told Sean to do worked", Bruce said as heard Sean throwing up across the hall.

"He is just getting use to it, it takes time", Selina said satisfy.

"SELINA I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I'M LYING TOO MUCH TO MYSELF I JUST CAN'T SAY THOSE THINGS ANYMORE BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL NOT TRUE!'", Sean yelled across the whole manor.

"I really beg to differ", Bruce said as he went back to reading the newspaper on the couch in the study.

 **AN: The Reference to the Ba-Boom thing belongs to FanWriter85 from her not allow to do at Wayne manor and cat to do list stories. Hope you guys liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

At The Manor

"So now have you consider my offer and accepted it yet?", Bruce ask as he and Selina stroll into the study seeing Sean standing close to the window staring into it while holding one of the curtains with one hand.

"Whoa sorry", Sean said as he quickly close the curtain and says "Uhm what were you saying again?"

"What were you doing by that window", Selina ask curiously eying Sean suspiciously as she gets closer to him.

Sean usually the best liar you would ever meet in your life is for once having trouble figuring out what to say as his face turns more pale and Selina could tell Sean was sweating for some unknown reason.

"None of your concerns", Sean said calmly as possible which is very hard at this point.

"Wait were you trying to run away again?", Bruce ask immediately understand why Sean was by the window.

"No I was just over here minding my own business until you two barged in here questioning me like two cops and accusing me of doing something", Sean said in a annoyed perfect well manor voice which made Bruce and Selina feel a little bad inside.

"I'm sorry Sean", Selina said softly as she touch his hand which made Sean feel a fuzzy warm feeling which was practically new to the billionaire street boy.

"Oh no, I'm getting weak again. Selina has a hold on my emotions and it's making me weak inside. What is wrong with me!?", Sean asked himself in his thoughts.

"I use to be able to resist anyone, even Selina! But now I'm losing it and I know it. I have to get out, quickly!", Sean thought as he quickly thought of a plan.

"Look!", Sean said as he shook Selina's hand off of his much to Selina's shock reaction.

"If your going to accuse me of doing something that I wasn't even thinking about doing it in the first place then why don't I just go back to the streets now", Sean said and turned around to the curtains and quickly move them aside and open the window.

Sean was about to leave when someone tug onto his shirt and turned around to see it was Selina.

"Nooo please don't leave me again Sean!", Selina said with her pleading eyes looking like she was about to cry all over again as tears were filling up her eyes.

Sean knowing this was once again a big moment to see if he really was a bad person who would do the wrong thing and still leave after what he had put her, Bruce, and Alfred from as almost watching him die on TV and being out on the streets.

Or had Sean really actually change to the point that he is starting to have good caring feelings again that he hasn't had since he lost his parents almost 8 years ago.

Sean couldn't help but keep staring into Selina crying eyes and it didn't take long for him to feel deeply emotionally sorry and he took Selina into a great big hug as she kept crying in his arms which made Sean cry too as he said "I'm so sorry Selina. I never ever want to hurt you again"

Bruce was deeply amaze of the friendship Sean and Selina had for one another and soon turned to his right to see Alfred standing in the doorway crying into a tissue.

"Were you watching the whole time", Bruce ask as he went up to Alfred.

"Well bloody yes indeed and this was just so emotional that I can't even explain it myself", Alfred said in his funny stuttering British accent as he blew his nose into another tissue.

While doing so Sean and Selina still had their arms wrapped around eachother still crying but only little now

Later on

Sean is in his bedroom walking back and fourth thinking why Selina seems so emotionally attach to him.

But not only was Sean thinking about that, he's also trying to figure out if Selina was about to kiss him earlier or was she just happening to move her lips towards his on accident?

Yes it must of been a accident. Sean was too ugly and the last person Selina would ever want to kiss on this planet right?

Bruce soon came into the bedroom to find Sean pacing back and fourth and said "Is it about Luke again?"

Sean noticed lifting his head up and said "No not this time, it's something else that just happens to be on my mind" and took a seat on to his bed

"What is it?", Bruce ask as he flop on to the bed like Sean putting a arm over his shoulder.

"They say it always good to talk about your feelings", Bruce said assuring his best friend, well he hopes he is.

"Bruce you know I'm not much of a share feelings kind of guy", Sean said.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it then we can talk about the offer I gave you", Bruce said and could immediately tell that Sean was frowning.

"Or not yet", Bruce says worriedly for his life at that moment.

"What's wrong with me?", Sean said out loud by accident instantly realizing his mistake.

"What do you mean?", Bruce ask confusingly looking at Sean. "I think your running and fighting skills are fine"

"It's not about that it's just well I am more caring about people than I was before I met you and Selina and well I don't know I just feels so weird now", Sean said.

"Well Wayne manor is your home now", Bruce said as Sean shouted angrily "NO IT'S NOT!" startling the young billionaire making him shake and immediately clutch a pillow for protection.

Sean turn back to see Bruce clutching the pillow looking and said "I'm sorry Bruce but I don't know what's going on with me"

"You really do want to leave again don't you", Bruce ask worryingly.

"I do and I feel like it's something I have to do but I will be back for Selina", Sean said as he stood up from the bed.

"Wait Selina?", Bruce ask. "I meant that as in to tell her why I left because you know why since I am telling you right now", Sean said as he started walking towards the window.

"Wait wait oh no I totally forgot about Selina. She's going to be crush again by you leaving!", Bruce said.

"This time she isn't here to stop me", Sean said as he open the curtain was shock to see Selina behind them.

"Selina!", Sean gasp in shock.

"Again seriously?!", Selina ask.

"Master Sean", Alfred said as he stand guarding the door to their bedroom.

"Really both of you guys!?", Sean asked.

"We figure you would do something like this again", Alfred said. "So I had a talk with Selina about keeping a eye on you, no matter what it took"

"Bruce wasn't in on it", Selina said. We couldn't trust him plus he made a great dummy"

Bruce put his head down looking sadden.

"Look guys I really don't want to hurt you guys but I am getting out of the house one way only", Sean said.

"I know and I'm ready", Selina said readying her hands along with Alfred.

Sean immediately jumps like he's about to attack Alfred but the once military assassin man caught Sean perfectly in his arms as Sean tried to squirm and wiggle his way out.

"Hold his butt up good Alfred", Selina said as Alfred obediently obeys for some odd reason she took out off her boot from her foot and walk toward the butt wriggling to get free.

"Bad Sean bad Sean bad Sean", Selina said repeatedly as she hit Sean butt with the shoe.

"Selina stop that is not giving me any pain", Sean said still trying to get out of Alfred's arm which were surprisingly stronger than he thought they were.

He does his best to look over and frown at Bruce when he see him trying to hold in his fit of laughter with his hand covering his mouth.

Bruce quickly notice and decides to help Sean by pushing Selina and Alfred out of the way with his old toy light saber he got when he was little.

It worked making the street girl and military assassin fall to the floor as Sean quickly get up escaping running down stairs and out the front door where he soon climbs over the gate of Wayne manor and jumps off running into the city of Gotham.

Sean is perch down inside at the GCPD office hiding under Jim Gordon's desk.

Sean had adapted into staying and moving his body in small secluded spaces.

"I got another tip on Doctor Strange today", Jim said sitting down. "It gave me more info on Indian Hills how it's still secretly running in and out of Arkham"

"I'm pretty sure he is the one responsible for Bruce's parents death", Jim said as he gave the folder to his partner Harvey Bullock to look at.

"Hmmm this does look very accurate and at the same time something that someone should of put a stop to years ago", Bullock said.

"Thomas Wayne tried to before his death and he thought he did but was betray by a man they called The Philosopher", Jim said as Bullock handed him back the folder.

"That was his nickname when he was friends with Thomas Wayne", Jim said as he set the folder in a droll below.

"How's your research going on the Ornelas case", Jim asked.

"Not good, not good at all", Bullock reply staring at his desk. "I haven't gotten a good lead or tip on that case in years and I've tried my darn find that boy's parents but nothing!"

"I feel so bad for the kid sometimes and I know I don't show it much but it really does hurt me a lot", Bullock continues to stare at his desk and looks like he's about to cry or shed a tear.

"His case will remain open till likely... forever"

Unknowingly to them Sean starts to silently cry as he tries his best not to but it isn't enough as the tears are escaping from his eyelids pouring down his cheeks.

"Well it's time for lunch", Bullock quickly say as he gets up out of his chair fast follow by his partner.

Sean slowly gets up from underneath the desk and is about to leave when he wants to look at his case file and figures it in Bullock's desk which he opens up and starts checking but doesn't find anything.

"Bullock must of took the file with him", Sean mutters and closes the droll but not before finding brass knuckle inside them.

Sean stares at knuckles curiously and cuffs them on his hands and is amaze of how well they feel and fit on his hand for a young age.

"This is nice", Sean says as he lifts his right arm up and motions his fist out for a punch.

"Wait I forgot my wallet", Bullock days and it alerts Sean to quickly hide back under the desk and close the droll just in time when Bullock steps by.

Bullock open's the droll and takes his wallet out but also notices that his brass knuckles are missing.

Bullock checks the droll thoroughly to make sure and finally closes it.

"Jim do you still have my brass knuckles from last time", Bullock hollers as he walks away.

Sean carefully quickly stick his head up scoping for the two detectives making sure their gone.

Sean slowly makes his way out from underneath the desk and stealthily cat his way out of the GCPD by clinging onto the ceiling and out the back door going undetected.

Sean grins to himself thinking he's getting better at his stealth movement but then suddenly realizes that he is still walking catlike in the alley way and slowly stands up.

"Ugh Selina why are you having a big influence on my skills now!", Sean says to himself outside in the alley, mostly because there are no people around to see him or so he thought...

Way up above a girl with brown hair curls cocks her head a little staring at young billionaire street boy from up above with worry and fear in her eyes as she notices the silver brass knuckles on the boy right hand meaning he was about to get into trouble.

* * *

"No please stop stop!", A man argues as Sean continuously beats him up with right fist and knocks his head hard into a metal pole causing the man to go unconscious.

The other man comes up and with a shovel and tries to bash Sean in the legs with it but misses where Sean back kicks him and punches him into the wall also knocking him out.

Sean finally takes a deep breath and kneels down surrounded by the thirty or more bodies on the ground beside him.

He knew they would gain conscious again later.

All of them were knock out and cut up in bruises and scratches all over their faces.

Then Sean notices he has a sharp pain in his back.

Sean reaches for the spot on his back and takes out a knife that was jam into the right upper side of his back.

Sean looks at the knife cover in blood and laughs it off saying "When will these people ever learn" and then thinks "I wonder how I got this knife in my back"

Sean had took some pain killers in preparation for the fight he knew he was going to get into. He was only disappointed that there weren't more of them as he was hoping for a long much more gruesome fight with over fifty people.

He remembered the old saying _'the more the merrier'_ we'll the merrier for him as he grin thinking about it.

Sean lifts his arm up to wipe his face from when he instantly remembers he still has the brass knuckles on and notices in time before they meet his skin.

Sean is about to take them off when he notice the once silver brass knuckles are instead color dark red.

"Wow I made so many people bleed that these knuckles are solid dark red now", Sean says with a impressive look on his face and finally takes off the knuckles setting them on his lap as he sits down.

"How many people have I beaten up in my life?", Sean ask himself.

"How many people have I almost killed, how many lives have I ruin?", Seam ask abs thinks to those times where he had to everything he could to stay alive where he bash people heads with his fists and how he hit and scratch everywhere he could because they were trying to hurt him.

"All of my sins", Sean thought. "But I had to hurt them, or else they would of hurt me and possibly kill me. I would be dead right now if I never fought back or did anything about it"

"I did all those terrible things to those people... For the right reason, not the wrong reason", Sean figures as he starts to smile.

"That's why I have to find Doctor Strange and find the truth about Bruce's parents death!", Sean said as he got up and put the brass knuckles back on.

* * *

Sean is almost at Arkham when he spots another old abandon house except the hairs on his back stick up and he can sense the so called looking abandon house wasn't so abandon after all. Well at least right now it wasn't.

Sean decides to check it out and turn left. Sean walk over to the creaky boards and enter the house to see his some of his old gang Trey, Eli, and Jared chilling out on the couch with their mouth taped and wait mouth's taped?

Sean soon notice two men walking up to them with a gun in each of their hands and one of them immediately punch Jared with the handle on his head.

He then took the tapes off of Jared, Eli, and Trey's mouth as they each grunt and moan when the tape is off.

"Now now now what did we tell you about crashing our cribs?", The man in a red jacket wearing blue jeans asks.

"We found this place first this is our-

"SHUT UP, NO ONE ASKED YOU!", The same man said and punch Eli with the gun pounding his head with it.

Sean gasps in shock as he realizes his former friends are being held hostages under these two brats and are taking a beating for it.

Sean debates wether or not he should help them as they were friends with Luke and Haleigh but both of one of them turn out to be a crazy psychopath who try to kill his friends and the other was somehow madly crazy in love with him so what

He decides to leave as he walks back down creaky steps.

"Alright so we're obviously going to kill you right Andy", The other teen ask.

"You got that right Morris", Andy said as he grin; "but first who says we can't make some use out of you before we end your miserable lives"

"But first your going to have to go through me", Sean says seriously as he faces Andy and Morris from their right side which shocks them both making them shake.

"You! Your Sean Ornelas!", Andy says stuttering at his words as he tries to hold his gun aim at Sean head in shock to seeing the actual Sean Ornelas billionaire boy before him with Morris acting the same.

"Sean!", Eli, Trey, and Jared cry out in glee as they know now everything is going to be alright now.

"So it is really true", Andy says eying Sean from top to bottom. I heard everyone I know talk about your reappearance and how we street people never knew you were the billionaire Sean the whole time"

"Well it's true. I always been alive and still am right now", Sean replies firmly.

"Not for long", Andy says with a grin as fires his gun but misses and Sean kicks one of the guns in each Morris and Andy hands and does a backward flip in the air as Morris and Andy use the gun in their other hands do fire at Sean.

Sean runs around hiding behind the couch and stealthy crawls around it as Andy sticks his head down looking Sean but at the same time Sean tries grabbing Morris's gun and is surprisingly struggling as the two fight for the gun causing Andy to turn around and fire rapidly at the two boys killing Morris by accident as he falls down motionless.

Andy upset aims his gun coldly at Sean who doesn't no where to run.

"This is the end of the road buddy", Andy says madly and begins to think how famous he will get on the streets and public for killing the young billionaire street boy Sean Ornelas and fires as Sean puts his hand over his face to protect himself and you hear the sound of metal and a body falling dead to the ground.

It was Andy. The bullet had hit Sean brass knuckles reflecting into Andy's head in the brain.

"Holy shit", Trey says in surprise.

Sean quickly hops over to the couch and untie the three boys.

"You came back for us", Trey said breaking the silence alarming Sean.

"Wait how did you know I-

"I saw you come in up the steps but pretended not to notice but I didn't see you come in the second time so how did you do that?", Trey ask.

"Oh there was a door in the back outside", Sean said.

"Hey Sean...", Jared said meeting Sean eyes.

"There's no hard or bad feelings between us right? Cause we were force to beat you up by Zsasz"

"Jarred quit lying. I know you guys beat me up because you were angry with me.", Sean said.

"Are you guys evil or crazy or in love with me?", Sean asked.

"No", they all reply dully.

"Okay then were fine", Sean said as he started to make his way out.

"Also Selina obviously wants you", Jared said causing Sean to stop dead in his tracks.

Yeah everyone who lives in Gotham and watches television are rooting for you guys to be a couple", Trey said and Sean slowly starts to walk again.

"Sean wait where are you going", Trey ask.

"To Arkham, I have to talk to Doctor Strange", Sean said.

"So you were a billionaire the whole time and you never ever even told us that", Eli finally spoke up.

"Everyone has a past they don't want to talk about", Sean said comfy as he face the outside wind "Mine was that", and then Sean took off running very fast.

"Damn!", Trey said as him Eli, and Jared watch Sean run.

"That boy should join the olympics cause he would leave everyone in the dust", Eli said.

* * *

At Arkham

Sean easily is too quick as the cameras never spotted him and was too stealthy as the motion detectors didn't pick up anything.

Sean makes his way to Doctor Strange office and perches himself on to his desk like a animal would waiting for its prey.

It doesn't take long for Doctor Strange to come in and sure enough he does and is viciously attack by Sean punching everywhere his fist can land on and even breaks Doctor Strange's glasses.

By the time Strange was able to get Sean off of him, he was cloths look torn up and pants were ripped and he had scratch marks cutting into the tissue of his face.

"You monster", Sean mutter loudly.

"Why did you do it", Sean ask loudly Why did kill hire somebody to kill a little boy parents!"

"His father was in his way along with his mother. I had no choice and I always clear a road block in my way one way or another", Doctor Strange said devilishly as if he liked it.

"Your a sick cruel twisted conniving man", Sean said. "And a murder!"

"Oh please Sean, I am very quite the opposite and in fact! I help people comeback to life", Doctor Strange said tauntingly.

"Why thank you, how sweet of you it is to say that!", Doctor Strange said smirking widely at Sean.

Sean just shook his head a little.

"I'm honestly surprise your here as I thought you would be a lot more interested with soon to be girlfriend or girlfriend I don't know, Selina Kyle and your best friend Bruce Wayne", Doctor strange said. "Also have you accepted his offer yet?"

"My goal right now was to find out why you hired them. Now I know the truth", Sean said. "You will be in jail soon rotting in it for the rest of your miserable life"

"Don't act like you control the game Sean Ornelas", Doctor Strange said as he took out a remote control looking device and pressed it.

Immediately the ground shook as Sean and Strange fell to the ground.

"What did you do!", Sean said. I press the button that blew up a bomb at Anderson Prep. Couldn't you tell?", Doctor Strange ask grinning in his teeth.

Like I said before Sean. Don't act like you control the game when you don't", Doctor Strange said.

"Life isn't a game!", Sean grunted with his teeth.

"Oh it is Sean", Doctor Strange said. You of all people should know that by now and careful there, you don't want to break your teeth", and he press another button showing a TV monitor, on the screen it was the Gotham news helicopter showing the effect the bomb had on Anderson prep with hundreds of students hurt and how the whole school was on fire right now.

"Selina, Bruce", Sean said out loud by accident and at the same time thinking of them in his mind.

Sean is about to run out when Strange notices and says "No no no Sean, if you interact with them then I will send my people there and they will kill them instantly", Doctor Strange pronounce.

"That's a chance I am willing to take", Sean said as Strange face look surprise.

"Because if I am with them, then I know they will be safe if I am there and that no blood will be shed from them at all", Sean said heroically but ran toward Doctor Strange jumping onto his head and started punching his face and manage to knock a few teeth out of his mouth and soon stop and took off the fastest he had ever gone in his life, hurrying himself to Anderson Prep and praying in his heart that Selina and Bruce are okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Sean is at the site of Anderson Prep where he see's everyone trying to escape the burning building. It doesn't take long for Alfred to show up just as Sean rushed over to building.

Sean runs through the hallway passing people running the opposite direction of him.

He knows what time of the day it is and that Selina and Bruce would be in fifth period English class on the first floor. It doesn't take long to find them in room 124 unconscious on the ground.

Sean pick up the two kids, setting them on his back and quickly starts running toward the front of the school doors.

The fire is starting up in flames and is now trailing Sean as he runs the best he can with the two kids on his back.

Soon he makes it outside in time as what appears to be is another bomb going off in the school.

"Take Selina and Bruce to the hospital fast now!", Sean orders as he puts Selina and Bruce inside the limo.

"Wait where are you going master Sean", Alfred asks as he sees Sean heading back into the burning building.

"Alfred you took care of me when I was a little kid okay, you don't have to call me master anymore", Sean said.

"I can call the bloody whatever I want to", Alfred yell out.

"Okay whatever, I have to save people lives in there", Sean said as he didn't bother to wait for Alfred response and took off running inside.

Sean was carrying more people outside when he bump into somebody in the hallway.

"Oh my bad Sean", Trey said.

"Trey what are you doing here?", Sean ask.

"We're here to help", Eli said along with Jared coming from behind Sean carrying people.

Sean looks at gang carefully but on the inside he is happy they are doing the right thing and says "Good", before running out to the front.

Soon when the street boys are sure they had gotten everyone who was still alive out of there there that he finally took a deep breath and bent down on his knee breathing heavily from all the running and lifting he had just done.

More news vans came and immediately started flooding the scene of the explosion and all went over to Sean asking him about the fire and he manage to get everyone out of there.

Aggregated that the reporters think he did all the work, Sean points over to the three street boys putting people down and aiding them and says "You know those kids risk their lives too, going into that fire and all you want to do is talk to me and not them at all? Then you guys must be really pathetic"

Sean takes off running as the news reporters share funny chances and then run over to the three boys asking what it was like to be helping Sean and Sean Sean Sean related questions.

* * *

Sean is at the hospital standing by Selina's bed holding her hand while looking down at her saying; "I'm so sorry Selina, this would of never happen if I was there. I could of smell something suspicious and hear the bomb blasting a few milliseconds before it was able to hit us and gotten you two down for impact"

"Sean it was a bloody bomb. If you were with them then you wouldn't even possibly be alive right now, or you Selina, or Bruce", Alfred said coming from behind Sean.

"I love Selina, Alfred. She means the world to me", Sean said sadly clutching her hand.

I know Sean, I know. I've known when I first saw and you together and thought you two would make a fantastic couple. Then I thought about how you two would cause even more trouble in the manor and that alone gave me nightmares", Alfred said.

"Sean you know I'm glad you did run away earlier because if you hadn't then Trey, Eli, or Jared wouldn't of possibly known about the fire and come down to help you", Alfred said as he pat the billionaire street boy on the back.

"I just want what's best for Selina", Sean said with a tear streaming down his cheek.

"And you are, in fact you're more than that, any girl would be bloody bless to have someone as great as you", Alfred spoke up.

"I don't believe it", Sean mutter looking down at Selina still asleep.

"Something has to be done about Doctor Strange and Oswald Cobblepot", Sean said and gave a kiss to Selina on her forehead before walking out of the room looking very serious.

"And what the bloody hell would that be?", Alfred ask as he try to stop Sean but he was too fast for the old once military assassin.

"Your find out. It will be in all the papers", Sean said hollered as he ran through the doorway to the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

Alfred thought for a moment but then gasp when he figured out what Sean was probably going to do and raced after the billionaire as fast as he could but was too late.

* * *

Sean was at Bullock apartment looking in his drawers for weapons that could be useful like the brass knuckles.

All he could find was a small handgun with two bullets with it and Sean took it, shoving it deep inside his pocket.

"I have to do this", Sean says as he takes a deep breath and close up the drawer, heading out of Bullock apartment.

When Sean shuts the door, he turns around to find Jim and Harvey standing with their arms cross staring at the young billionaire with a angry look.

"What were you doing in my apartment?", Bullock ask.

"Nothing, you can go inside and it will look like nothing was even touch", Sean said.

"That means something was touch", Jim mutter angrily.

"Whatever just get out of my way", Sean said as he walk in between Bullock and Jim, bumping them in the process.

Jim and bullock quickly head inside and find the apartment looking like it was before.

"Doesn't even look like he was in here", Bullock said.

"Just like he said", Jim said as he walk around slowly eying the room for anything that doesn't look right; "Hey was it just me or was Sean wearing something funny looking on his hand?"

"His hand? Oh you mean his knuckles where that red stuff was...", Bullock said and soon started using that thing in his head called his brain.

"Wait my brass knuckles!", Bullock pointed out and rush over to his drawer opening it up frantically.

"He took my gun with two bullets in it too!", Bullock said.

"Oh my god... Call Alfred, we need to find Sean now", Jim said as he got out his phone and walk out the door.

* * *

Sean is back at Wayne Manor in Alfred's room, looking through all his drawers of stuff like clothes, cash, and weapons when he finds the necklace he been looking for and head over to the garages full of cars before finally finding his and activating the Knightmobile with his necklace.

 _"Good evening, Kitty Toy Sean Ornelas, will shall we be heading today_?", The Dashboard say as the car starts up when the white, transparent, crystal stone on the necklace Sean is wearing starts glowing green when Sean gets in the car.

"Wait a minute I thought I already had told you to change my name to Sean Ornelas...", Sean ask suspiciously as he shuts the door.

 _"Your girlfriend Kitty Cat Kyle updated your name back to Kitty Toy Sean Ornelas, but I can change it back to just Sean Ornelas if you like?"_

"No thank you I would like my name to be Sean Ornelas not *Just Sean Ornelas* like last time"

 _"Update Completed; 'Sean Ornelas' and it is quite alright Sean Ornelas, I have also learn what you meant by that with last time misunderstanding when we first met."_

"Well anyways it's really great to have you back Knightmobile", Sean says with glee and gets his leather car seat all set up close to the steering wheel and and closes the door.

 _"Where would you like to go today-_

"Take me to the Arkham Asylum, I need to have one last word Doctor Strange and Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin", Sean said.

 _"I was just about to suggest that good sir"_

"Don't call me sir, were friends…"

 _"Last time you didn't have any friends, just people who were really close to you like Bruce Wayne, Harvey Bullock, Alfred Pennyworth, Jim Gordon and especially Selina Kyle aka Kitty Cat Kyle your girlfriend."_

"Well I've changed, it took a long time but I finally found deep in my heart that I do have friends and have come to realize that it doesn't make me weak but actually much more stronger and braver than I ever thought"

"I was so selfish before thinking that I didn't need anybody or that I didn't need a family but now... I don't know but I admit it. I was wrong."

"And don't you dare ever tell anyone I said that, I mean it!", Sean takes a deep breath and relaxes.

 _"Are you okay Sean, your vitals are telling me you seem a little agitated right now."_

"How can you? Oh yeah I forgot, you can read my vitals", Sean says annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

"Thank god Selina isn't listening to all this"

"Anyways let's go but I'll give you directions to the Arkham Asylum when were on the road"

 _"I think you have forgotten sir that I'm wirelessly connected to the internet, all satellites and computer databases of the GCPD, Earth, and the Gotham Gazette"_

"Oh yeah I forgot again, that is pretty amazing", Sean says in awe.

The garage door open up and Sean is about how that happen when the dashboard said _"I am wirelessly connected to all devices in the world so that's why I can easily open the garage door from here"_

"I love this car! Don't tell Selina I said I love you by the way, she will get terribly jealous and I don't even want to imagine on what she will do to me if she ever finds out", Sean says in fear as he starts to imagine it but quickly shakes his head rapidly.

 _"So Pursuit or Battle Mode?"_

"What? Umm Pursuit Mode. Will save Battle Mode or another day"

 _"Excellent choice sir,"_ , and with that dashboard saying that, it took off extremely fast out of the garage and out into the city of Gotham leaving people awestrucken with the mysteriously fast and fancy looking blue car passing by them in sight.

"You know Blue is my favorite color and Selina knew that but more people are noticing us since it's night right now and blue is noticeable in the dark", Sean says worriedly as he looks out the window seeing citizens reactions.

 _"Not a problem Sean Ornelas."_ , The dashboard says and the car window tints immediately and the car itself changes from the color blue to dark chocolate black.

"Excellent, now this is a real sweet ride", Sean says with glee as he sets his seat back and puts his hands behind his head relaxing.

* * *

A few minutes later

 _"Will be arriving at Arkham Asylum in a estimated time of 6 and a half minutes",_ The dashboard says lighting up glowing.

"Wait a minute hold on. If Doctor Strange sees a car he has never seen before through the video cameras outside then that would mean he would speedy be suspicious straight from the get-go", Sean says and tries to think of a different approach and fast.

"Knightmobile stop now!", Sean shouts out as the car immediately jerks into a sudden halt so fast unexpectedly that it caused Sean to hit his head hard against on the steering wheel.

"You could of took a little time to slow down then stop", Sean mutters angrily as he lifts up his sore head, putting a hand on the spot he got hit at.

 _"Sorry Sean Ornelas but if you want, I have bottles of painkillers and multiple medical and first aid kits in my compartment inside the car that you can use to aid your wound"_

"Okay this car just gets better and better honestly", Sean says in a amazement voice as he looks in awe.

"Not right now but maybe later", Sean says as he gets out of the car, closing the door and asks the Knightmobile to blend in and seconds later it is invisible.

"Great", Sean thinks to himself as he looks around himself for anything suspicious but so far nothing and with that he took off running like the wind.

Sean is running out into the street, a whole lot faster than usual than his normal fast rate and ignored every reporter who tries to stop him and girls who try to touch his hair and complement on how sexy he is.

He sees Arkham up ahead and the gates are locked close this time and Sean knows Doctor Strange will take extra precautions since their last meeting.

The thoughts of Selina and Bruce flood his mind as he thinks about them again and says "I have to do this. For them."

This time Sean had went all the way around the back of Arkham black fences and soon was already once again inside.


	7. Chapter 7

At Wayne Manor

Alfred and the kids finally come home from the hospital and the first thing they see are about 100 Police/FBI cars parked all over the front lawn which not only anger Alfred but make him have to instead park the limo outside the gates of the manor.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!", Alfred roar out loudly as he came into the Study room.

"Sean came back to Wayne Manor and took one of your cars, Jim said  
as he walk toward the angry looking butler follow by closely by detective Bullock; "I believe it's painted the color blue", Jim handed Alfred a picture of the car.

"That's the Knightmobile I gave as a present to Sean!", Selina blurted out when she saw the picture.

"Well I have no idea what he is doing, probably driving it out in the city", Jim said.

"I do!", Selina said. "That necklace that activates the car is also a tracking device that I put in it so I can know where ever Sean is when he is using the car or when he leaves the car and parks it wherever"

The detectives and almost everyone in the manor stare weirdly at the young cat girl. "What?, I always need to keep track of my kitty toy Sean!", Selina says holding out the phone that is now tracking Sean's location.

"Wait a minute if Master Sean is out with the Knightmobile then that means...", Alfred said stroking his chin.

"That bloody billionaire street boy went into my room and through my drawers and found the key aka necklace!", Alfred furiously says.

"It says he is at Arkham Asylum", Selina says as she starts to worry about Sean and wonders why he is at Arkham due to their last encounter there and circumstances.

"C'mon will take my car", Jim said as he hurried and grab his stuff and soon they were all on their way to find Sean and bring him back.

* * *

Sean is in Arkham Asylum slowly and stealthily.

"Hi Sean", Barbara cries out creepily as she comes running toward the steel bars making them cling.

Sean jump up immediately holding his gun out, pointing it everywhere as he scopes his surroundings and soon notices Barbara; "My gosh Barbara, you almost had me spook but I thought you at least had some mental health left in you", Sean says annoyed and disgusted by Barbara.

"Sorry Sean but I have to admire and and admit the fact that you are really really growing to be a very sexy young man, in fact you already are sexy right now in person", Barbara mysteriously and sweetly in her tone.

"What the heck does Arkham put in her medication?", Sean thinks to himself as he looks at Barbara with suspicion.

Barbara rolls her eyes as she sigh and says "You know, you are such a real big catch for all the girls in the world but actually no".

"Here we go I knew she was lying", Sean thinks as he shakes his head knowing he was really still ugly and that he was right about Barbara.

"You're more than a catch like your the real biggest real deal there is to a man that I have ever seen", Barbara says in a sweet gracious tone as she flirting smiles leaving Sean shock and agape at Barbara words alone.

"It's a real shame that you think your still ugly when you are totally fucking wrong", Barbara says as she leans her face toward the steel bar trying to her face close to Sean's as possible making him back away a few steps,

"I'm just going to say this once", Barbara says as she motions Sean to put his ear close to her so he can listen carefully.

"Your a Hunkalicious and hell of a man darling" and then she tries to bite Sean ear off as if it was made of chocolate.

"See what I mean? Even I can't resist you", Barbara says as she starts walking slowly circling her cell; "You should probably use that as a weapon against people you meet in the future once you finally see how not ugly you are".

"Yeah once Sean realizes how fantastically hot and sexy he is, he will instantly fall into our hands", Jack says popping up beside Barbara slowly.

"Jack! How the heck didn't you get inside there?", Sean asks quizzically pointing his gun at Jack.

"I have my ways Sean", Jack says as he smirks widely staring at Sean; "Follow up question, Why can't you see your not ugly? I swear that as soon as you realize how you are totally not ugly you are in the future that you will use your looks and physique as a weapon to gain more power and become a villain, Nightstalker."

Sean shock to hear Jack say those words as it would never ever happen because he is ugly.

"It's Knightstalker not Nightstalker! I mean Knight! No no not any of those because I won't become anyone of those in the future!", Sean says angrily as he clenches his teeth together madly grunting.

"You say that now Sean but trust me you will find out, you have to, either way I have plans for you in my future if you become a hero or villain or even a anti villain", Jack said still smirking and grinning madly now.

"People called you names and ugly ones but why do you think they called you those bad hideous ugly names?", Jack asks as he goes on to say; "BECAUSE THEY ARE JEALOUS OF YOU! Every single bad or mean person you have ever encounter only said that to make you feel bad inside and out and had hope it drove you mad where you would die but no you kept on going", Sean continues to stare at Jack suspiciously not falling for a single word he says right now.

"Your looks are as powerful as any weapon even a gun, you can use it to your advantages against men and woman", Jack says.

Now Sean knows Jack is talking crazy now as he is starting to say he's attractive and good looking such sounds really gay to which makes Sean walk away and back to focusing on what he came here to do in the first place.

"He will find out right?", Barbara asked as her eyes kept following Sean till he disappear down the hallway.

"Oh don't worry, it might takes years babe but he will find out. It's basically his destiny", Jack says smirking widely as he starts evil like laughing which carry out through the entire asylum.

* * *

Sean soon comes to a dead end in the building as he look around for anything suspicious but found nothing irrelevant in the room. Aggravated, Sean leans on the wall when sudden he almost falls when the wall moved and a strange looking elevator come up from floor as if it was waiting for him but no one was inside it.

Once the elevator reach the bottom and Sean step out, he had immediately recognize the hallway and rooms being the same place he had came to a few days earlier where he rescue Selina from Doctor Strange's clutches.

Sean runs up through the corridors and can't help but notice other strange looking doors leading to rooms that look terrifying but he can't worry about that right now, he's on a mission for something that must be done.

Sean finally comes to a halt at laboratory door that he knows will have what he is looking for inside and is about to go in when all the lights go out. "They know I'm here", Sean says to himself before he busts through the door holding his gun out.

"You two down now!", Sean orders fiercely as his brown eyes pierced through the darkness as if the lights, were actually still on yet they weren't.

Some people must of forgotten but whenever they are in complete dark where their no lights at all, however some people have forgotten (including you readers) that Sean can actually see in the dark and he's quite very good at is as if his eyes could glow in the dark yet they don't.

Unaware to Doctor Strange however sensing that Sean was still feet's away from their reach until he was met with a nasty punch to the face as the bloody red brass knuckles on Sean's hand pierce through his face leaving an ugly mark.

The lights door on and some of Strange goons including Mrs. Peabody gasp in horror covering their mouths staring except Cobblepot who just happen to start laughing hysterically at Strange.

"Haven't you learn already?", Sean snicker as he started grinning, folding his arms up; "You can't beat someone who can't be beaten."

"You really think no can defeat you?", Doctor Strange asks as he starts laughing a little while taking off his glasses and wiping the blood off his forehead and then cleaning his glasses with his shirt.

"Please Sean, history serves as a fact that everybody and I mean everyone who was ever born has a weakness. Even you Sean", Strange says as he looks at his glasses carefully and blows on them a little and brushes it off with his shirt.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?", Sean asks tauntingly as he keeps his arms folded knowing that he did not have any weaknesses at all and that Strange was bluffing yet he wanted to know what he had to say.

"I don't know it yet but I assure you that I will find it and once I do, I will crush you with it." Strange says as he is still as calm as a night owl not making any snickering or annoying faces at Sean but just by using his evil deceiving slivering voice says enough as Sean notices a mirror beside Strange and moves his head to the right staring worriedly at it as he stare at himself in the reflection of it looking very scare.

Doctor Strange notices and turns his head around to the mirror and then back at Sean and then back at the mirror where he turns around saying "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!", Sean says sternly as he snapped out of his thoughts and gets the trigger up and ready on his gun as he points it at Strange's head.

"Fire when ready", Doctor Strange says as he smiles waiting for Sean to fire the gun.

Sean looks a little puzzle, surprise by Strange weird reaction is wondering why he isn't using the normal human reflex of ducking down or trying to run off or even crying for his life right now.

"Why are you smiling?", Sean asked.

"Because of you! Saying you're going to kill me! Just try me!", Doctor Strange deviously said as he kept grinning.

Sean getting a little mad suddenly turns his head to the right and see's Cobblepot standing back looking scare as if he had peed his pants which if he did that it would've explain the extremely disgusting smell in the room.

"You", Sean mouth and says slowly as he remembers why he only had two bullets for. One bullet for Doctor Strange and one bullet for Oswald Cobblepot, Sean was determined and was going to kill both of them.

"Get over there right next to Strange", Sean order pointing the gun at Penguin. Penguin slowly hobbles over to Strange.

"Now!", Sean says annoy and ready's the trigger again making Penguin hurriedly jump over next to Doctor Strange.

Sean suddenly feels something very warm and soft touch his hand with the gun and normally he would immediately react and turn around but no not this time, this feeling is different as slowly turns his head to meet the eyes of the person touching him.

"Please Sean", Selina says as she looks at Sean closely with her eyes all watery; "Don't do this, you don't need to do this."

"I'm doing this for you and Bruce, kids died at Anderson Prep because of this psychopathic of a man here and you and Bruce could of been one of them and it was all my fault. I should of been there with you", Sean said soft and slowly as his own eyes start to fill up with tears much like Selina.

"If you do this Sean then your become a murder and for the rest of your life, I swear I will hunt you down and lock you up myself", Jim says threatening Sean, aiming his gun at him.

Sean turns around is surprise to find him Alfred, Bruce, and Officer Bullock six feet away from him and Bullock is also holding his gun up at Sean too.

"He killed people Jim! Kids!", Sean said. "I'm not a murder if I kill him Jim, I'm getting rid of someone to PROTECT Gotham".

"This isn't your fight, we're the police Sean, were the one's suppose to handle this-

"Well you know what you police don't do SHIT OKAY? I've seen innocent kids die in the streets, I've seen more people die than I do living! You have no freakin idea how much evil and cruelty I have seen in my life, and I was living on the streets for about 6 years! And I'm only thirteen years old!, Sean said furiously as he was really getting tired, even when his eyes were watery where it look like as if he was crying it didn't explain how mad he was on his face.

"Sean I convinced you once already in Switzerland this wasn't the right thing remember?", Selina asked him softly holding Sean's hand. Sean slowly nods his head. "Then let me save your life by stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life"

Sean slowly looks at Selina and then back at Strange and Cobblepot. "Please Sean just please, for me", Selina says again and squeezes Sean hand. Sean quickly moves away from Selina and then take's a real good look at everyone in the room where he see's Selina, Bruce, and Alfred looking scare at him and Bullock and Jim holding their guns out pointing at him and then sees Cobblepot on the edge of crying his eyes out and Strange devious smile, at that moment Sean had realize he was becoming his worst fear, himself.

Sean immediately drop the gun down and fell to his knees crying much to the relieved of everyone except Strange who had hope Sean would actually kill them both as he had no fear of dying and knew if he did that it would only make Sean become a bad person like he had plan all along and Strange knew Mrs. Peabody and his goons would be able to bring him and Cobblepot back to life so his plan would work all along to make Sean a murder and wanted by every police station and hated by everyone in Gotham.

Sean on the other hand had realize Strange plan and how he wanted him to kill him so his plan would work yet Sean was able to foresee it in time before he would of made the biggest mistake of his life and would of for sure sealed his fate of becoming the future villain Nightstalker instead of the Knightstalker as Sean does not want to be either of them but notice he could of became one of the two names in less than a second.

Jim slaps a pair of handcuffs on Doctor Strange while Bullock slap his handcuffs on Cobblepot's face and then his hands and then afterwards had ask Alfred to make sure Sean gives him back his now very bloody and once silver looking brass knuckles back to him as soon as possible.

Selina and Bruce comfort Sean as he kept crying on the ground on his knees and were soon joined by Alfred as the three of them try to calm down Sean telling him that everything was going to be okay now and that it was all over and how wise he was not to fire the gun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: This is the last chapter of Gotham II so I hope you enjoy it!**

Jim and Bullock took Doctor Strange and Oswald Cobblepot into custody at the GCPD and got permission to temporary shut down Arkham for the time being.

Sean stayed in the laboratory room for about an hour still crying but was finally able to get up and walk out with his head down crying while being escorted by Selina, Bruce, and Alfred but once they reach outside there were over millions of cameras and news reporters waiting to meet them.

"No camera!", Bruce said as the gang try to make their way through the crowd as they kept getting push and shove and a lady even put a microphone under beneath Sean's head trying to get a response from him but was met with a very angry cat girl scowling at her and threw the microphone out far away and said; "Leave him alone he's hurt emotionally right now so back off!"

They were able to soon reach the limo and drove off while being follow by news crews vans and some other people.

They soon reach the manor and the gate closed once they were inside and Alfred was delight to see all the police cars that were park on the grass were gone but not even that was enough to cheer him up as master Sean was the only thing on his mind.

Alfred and Bruce were able to lift Sean out from the car as he was still crying.

They kept lifting Sean took they reach him and Bruce's bedroom where the gently put Sean on his bed and Alfred had told the other two kids they should get some sleep and that tomorrow might be a busy day.

Sean later kept crying and sobbing so much that he had cry himself to sleep but was still shifting and moving around in his sleep that was really noticeable to Bruce who looked at him worriedly.

* * *

Early The Next Morning

It was about 8 o'clock in the morning when Bruce and Selina woke up and went downstairs to see Alfred putting out their breakfast on the table.

"Your probably wonderingly where Master Sean is I bet", Alfred said setting down their plates; "Well he is and I made him eat a piece of toast and a glass of milk to keep hydrated"

"Where is he?", Selina asked looking concern. "What's your reason for wanting to see him right now?", Alfred asked suspiciously looking at her in the eye.

"I really need to talk to him", Selina said. "Please it's really important Alfred", Selina plead.

"Alright you may see him, he is in the Study room", Alfred said as he stepped out of the way for Selina as she passed him.

Sean is in the study room, sitting on the couch, thinking deep into his thoughts about what had happen last night and how stupid he must of been.

"Sean look we really need to talk again", Selina says as she comes into the room and sits down on the couch very close to Sean.

"Look Selina I know", Sean said.

"No you don't know", Selina said.

"Yes I do, your going to go all, Sean what in the world were you thinking of running away in the first place?"

"Sean listen that's not at all what I was going to say", Selina said.

"If it wasn't that then it must be someone else I did wrong-

Before Sean could say anymore, he felt his head push where his lips met Selina's. They felt very warm and soft and Sean whole world seem to slowly spin around him as if time had stopped so he could enjoy this moment and for the first time his eyes started to sparkle.

Selina breaks the kiss and says softly; "Sean Ornelas I love you and always have been, and will you give me the honor of letting me be your girlfriend please and you being my boyfriend please?"

Sean stares at her agape and shock to hear not only Selina ask her to be her boyfriend but the fact that she had just pulled his head over to her's and that she leaned in and kiss him where he had never ever kissed any other girl before because he always thought and knew he was too ugly for them despite what they said about him.

Sean took a long pause to respond but finally says very happily but what was probably a little to loud, "YES! SO YES! I love you too Selina Kyle!"

Selina pulls Sean in for another kiss as they both start to hug and kiss all over the couch into what is turning out to be, a makeout session.

"So umm Sean", Bruce says awkwardly as he walks into the room to see Sean and Selina kissing and hugging on the couch.

"Yes Bruce I'll accept your offer on merging our companies together", Sean says happily as Selina keeps snuggling herself in his arms.

"Great that's fantastic", Bruce says cheerfully. "I already have the paperwork ready at Wayne Enterprises"

"Cmon will go there right now and there's already people with cameras and television stations news reporters waiting for us", Bruce said.

Sean starts thinking for a moment saying, "Wait how did-, but was soon interrupted by another kiss on his lips from Selina.

"Will talk about that later Sean-y but right now a little less talk and a lot more action please", Selina says sweetly and greets Sean with another long deep kiss that would've turn into another make-out session if it wasn't for Alfred telling them that they could keep kissing but as soon as they got their butts in the limo.

That's when Alfred had realize that Sean and Selina were officially a couple so he needed a moment to sit down for a minute and take some deep breath's.

As soon as Bruce open the door, his face was met with billion of flashes of camera lights blinding him for a bit and only got worse when Sean came up from behind Bruce dragging Selina's hand with his along.

"Sean Ornelas are you and this street girl a couple now? Sean Ornelas is it true your are now officially going out with Selina Kyle", The radio and tv news crew ask.

"Yes yes yes", Sean and Selina say in sync as they pass the reporters in their way.

Alfred suddenly realize that they were leaving to go to Wayne Enterprise had got up to hurry and lock the front door in time to see Bruce getting constant questions about Sean from reporters and quickly went over and grab Bruce by the arm and drag him through the crowd all the way up to the front of the gates where they saw Sean and Selina kissing in front of millions of cameras as they took pictures of them.

"I told you two that you can keep doing that once you both are inside the limo!", Alfred said as he had to pull on the back of Sean's black leather jacket and didn't even have to drag Selina because she was glued to Sean's face as they were push into the limo.

"Bruce you will be up front with me", Alfred said as before he shuts the door, he see the sight Sean and Selina rolling on the floor still making out on floor of the limo.

Alfred sighs and close the door and then hurries himself to the driver seat as Bruce is already buckle up in the passenger seat.

Alfred immediately starts the car up and they are off to Wayne Enterprises.

* * *

"Okay wait we have to take a picture of you guys shaking hands with the papers you both just signed beneath it so we can publish it in all the newspapers", A reporter says as Alfred tries to hold back the fiery street girl who really wants to puts her arms around Sean.

All the photographers gather around and ready their lenses as Sean and Bruce smile away while shaking hands as the camera flashes.

* * *

After they were done taking pictures, Selina had leap herself into Sean's lap and started kissing him.

Several hours had passed after the Company Merger agreement, the gang had made it back home to Wayne Manor slowly getting back into their usual lifestyle.

"So where is Miss Kyle right now?", Alfred asked politely.

"Oh her and Bruce are getting all my stuff from his room and moving it into Selina's room since we're practically going to share the bed together since we're a couple now", Sean answers smoothly much to Alfred dismay where he's about to say something when he starts thinking: 'Then again it would be good for Master Bruce for having Master Sean and Miss Kyle in their own room together where they can have their own mischievous antics without Bruce participating in them like usual', soon a smile begins to form on the old man's face and then says; "I completely understand and it is alright by me".

"Really?", Sean asked looking very surprised by Alfred calm and relax answer. "THANK YOU ALFRED!", Selina shouted all the way from upstairs. "Well now excuse me but I have to make dinner right now", Alfred said before making his way into the kitchen. Sean decides it's time to do some weights again and therefore heads into the weight room.

* * *

In The Weightroom

Sean looks at himself in the mirror debating if he should workout shirtless or not. "Hmmmm, I won't have to worry about Bruce and Alfred walking in on me but then again… Selina might see me, were dating and all but I don't feel comfortable with her seeing me shirtless or naked or wearing tight cloths….".

Sean decides to get off the subject and just wear his shirt this time. Sean's about to get started on his weights when he starts looking at himself again. "Am I actually not ugly?", Sean asks himself in the mirror; "Could it all be true?"

Sean starts to think about what Jack and Barbara had told him back in Arkham; "You're more than a catch like your the real biggest real deal there is to a man that I have ever seen", "It's a real shame that you think your still ugly when you are totally fucking wrong", "Yeah once Sean realizes how fantastically hot and sexy he is, he will instantly fall into our hands", "Why can't you see your not ugly? I swear that as soon as you realize how you are totally not ugly you are in the future that you will use your looks and physique as a weapon to gain more power and become a villain, Nightstalker".

"NO! I can never be something I am not and I'm ugly and will always be ugly, therefore I can never be beautiful as it I can't be something I'm not just because people are saying I am when I'm really not!", Sean says out loudly and hopes no one had heard him and is relieve when he doesn't hear anybody near the door or walls of the room.

Sean looks at his reflection again and thinks Man oh man, a several months ago I was a leader of a street gang and had the best lifestyle a street person could ever get. But that was several months ago before Detectives Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, and Selina Kyle encountered me and my gang at my warehouse where Harvey shot me in the bullet proof vest that was enough to finally wear me down to the ground unable to go any further.

After that the fun wasn't even over where I ended up having to be force to move into Wayne Manor where later on we had a massive fight with Theo Galavan, Doctor Strange, Mr. Freeze and many more bad people working for them especially Silver St. Cloud yuck, her name makes want to throw up.

So after that where I somehow and still don't know how I got this power that nearly took over me but was luckily able to stop it from this old but nice fortune teller lady who in return says I'm going to be someone, someone who is Evil or Good in the future and that will either be Nightstalker who is bad or the Knightstalker who is good. I don't want to become either of them nor have plans to become them and will do everything I can to stop that from happening.

But I went from street homeless boy to a multi billionaire in less than a few months and now everyone wants to talk and take pictures of me where I can barely go throughout the day without getting recognized by someone I pass by.

I almost became who I fear today and that was myself and the Nightstalker, that is my weakness, my own self but nobody knows luckily (except the fortune teller lady who somehow was able to figure it out) and it should be that way because they do not want to unleash it. They don't want to unleash me, trust me they have no idea of what can come of all this and neither do I which is very horrifying if you think about it but then again who knows if I even have a future honestly, the fortune teller lady was never sure or certain that I would even become the Nightstalker or Knightstalker.

(Car Horn)

Sean turns around and looks out the window to see that they are bringing in the Knightmobile back into the garage along with the other expensive cars.

Who knows if I will be driving that car again in the future since Alfred had another talk with me and told me that I probably won't get the keys to that car till I'm at least in my late twenties, like c'mon old man!

Anyhow I should really got started on my weights and this story should've wrapped up a few minutes ago but I wanted to give a very long big monologue if you didn't mind and I will continue to keep looking for my parents relentlessly as I know for a fact that it doesn't matter who I am as no matter what, I will find the person responsible for my parents death and bring them to justice.

"So no matter who i am or who I become, people should always fear me and not get in my way because let me tell you something, they are in for a big treat", Sean says as he starts popping his knuckles and makes a fist and throws it"

At The Fortune Teller Place

"So you're not certain at all if Sean will become the Nightstalker or the Knightstalker in the future?", Jack ask quizzically looking sad.

"Indeed I am not certain as like I have said before, those are big possibilities but at the same time I am not certain", The old fortune teller lady said.

"Hmmm if that's the case then let me give you a riddle, What has a brain full of knowledge, a plan, and would look really great in a green suit?", a man in a long brown trench coat asked.

The Fortune lady doesn't reply but instead looks weirdly at the stranger in front of her.

"This guy!", The man says as he reveals himself to be Edward Nygma as he started to grin like a crazy looking evil villain.

 **Author Note: Leave a review on what you like about this story and really hope you all liked it and yes there will be a Gotham III but it will be Rated M due to the story being a lot darker etc, stuff like that and brutal stuff and author of The Secret Diaries of Alfred Pennyworth, I wanted to thank for inspiration and inspiring to make it that way so thanks again and be sure to read his stories along with FanWriter83 Stories such as Things I'm not allow to do While I'm At Wayne Manor and Cats To Do List Australian Adventure, so I hope you all look forward to it and thanks again for everyone reading :D**


End file.
